tigerstripe's Love
by Zurifurpurr
Summary: Tigerkit, cursed by having untrusted parents and being half-clan joins the secret Clan, DoveClan and is followed by a dark prophecy, 'The tiger cannot be defeated by twoleg, fox, or badger, the only thing that can defeat the tiger is the fern'. Tigerkit must figure out what this means, before he is caught in a spider's web of trouble. Rated T for violence and a bit of a love story.


Tigerstripe's Love

By Zurifurpurr

ALLEGIANCES

N

LEADER **FIRESTAR-** ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

DEPUTY **GRAYSTRIPE-** long-haired gray tom

MEDICINE CAT**LEAFPOOL- **light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

WARRIORS (toms, and she-cats without kits)

**DUSPELT-** dark brown tabby tom

**SANDSTORM- **pale ginger she-cat

**CLOUDTAIL-** long-haired white tom

**BRACKENFUR- **golden brown tabby tom

**APPRENTICE, WHITEPAW**

**THORNCLAW- **golden brown tabby tom

**BRIGHTHEART- **white she-cat with ginger patches

**BRAMBLECLAW- **dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**ASHFUR- **pale gray (with darker flecks) tom, with blue eyes

**RAINWHISKER- **dark gray tom with blue eyes

**SQUIRRELFLIGHT- **dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**SPIDERLEG- **long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

APPRENTICES (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

**WHITEPAW- **white she-cat with green eyes

**BIRCHPAW-** light brown tabby tom

QUEENS (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**FERNCLOUD- **pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes, mother of Dustpelt's kits

**SORRELTAIL- **tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

**DAISY-** cream-colored, long-furred cat from the horseplace

ELDERS(former warriors and queens, now retired)

**GOLDENFLOWER- **pale ginger coat, the oldest nursery queen

**LONGTAIL-** pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

**MOUSEFUR- **small dusky brown she-cat

N

LEADER **BLACKSTAR-** large white tom with huge jet-black paws

DEPUTY **RUSSETFUR- **dark ginger she-cat

MEDICINE CAT **LITTLECLOUD- **very small tabby tom

WARRIORS

**OAKFUR- **small brown tom

**APPRENTICE, SMOKEPAW**

**CEDARHEART- **dark gray tom

**ROWANCLAW- **ginger tom

**TAWNYPELT- **tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

QUEENS

**TALLPOPPY- **long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

ELDERS

**BOULDER- **skinny gray tom

N

LEADER **ONESTAR-** brown tabby tom

DEPUTY **ASHFOOT- **gray she-cat

MEDICINE CAT **BARKFACE- **short-tailed brown tom

WARRIORS

**TORNEAR- **tabby tom

**WEBFOOT- **dark gray tabby tom

**CROWFEATHER- **dark gray tom

**OWLWHISKER- **light brown tabby tom

**NIGHTCLOUD- **black she-cat

**WEASELFUR- **ginger tom with white paws

QUEENS

**WHITETAIL-**small white she-cat

ELDERS

**MORNINGFLOWER- **tortoiseshell queen

**RUSHTAIL- **light brown tom

N

LEADER **LEOPARDSTAR- **unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

DEPUTY **MISTYFOOT- **gray she-cat with blue eyes

MEDICINE CAT**MOTHWING- **dappled golden she-cat

**APPRENTICE, WILLOWPAW**

WARRIORS

**BLACKCLAW-** smoky black tom

**APPRENTICE, BEECHPAW**

**HAWKFROST-** dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and ice-blue eyes

**VOLETOOTH- **small brown tabby tom

**SWALLOWTAIL- **dark tabby she-cat

**STONESTREAM- **gray tom

**REEDWHISKER- **black tom

**APPRENTICE, RIPPLEPAW**

QUEENS

**MOSSPELT- **tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**DAWNFLOWER- **pale gray she-cat

ELDERS

**HEAVYSTEP- **thickset tabby tom

N

LEADER **HAWKSTAR- **black-and-brown she-cat

DEPUTY **LIGHTNINGTAIL-** black she-cat with jagged cream stripes and eyes that change color depending on her mood.

MEDICINE CAT **BLUEHEART- **silver-gray tom

WARRIORS

**MOONFEATHER-** black she-cat

**FLUFFYFLANK- **fluffy gray tom with a white underbelly and particularly fluffy hind legs

**WATERTAIL- **long-furred silver she-cat

**RUSHWHISKER-** ginger tom with green eyes

**THICKETEAR- **gray tabby tom with very pointy ears

**YELLOWEYES- **black-and-gray she-cat with unusual golden eyes

**IVYVINE- **gray tabby she-cat

**RAVENPOOL- **black-and-brown tabby tom

**APPRENTICE, ORANGEPAW**(light ginger tom)

**POISONPINE- **black tom with blue eyes

**APPRENTICE, SLITHERPAW**(slender black and gray tabby tom)

**DARTFLOWER- **ginger tabby she-cat with a strange white nose

QUEENS

**APPLEHEART- **black-and-ginger tabby she-cat, mother of Tigerkit (black-and-ginger tabby tom)

**SWIFTBRIAR- **gray she-cat with amber eyes, mother of Ravenpool's kits, Fernkit (gray-and-white she-cat with a fern marking on her leg), Milkkit(cream she-cat), and Leapkit(pale gray tom)

**TULIPDEW-** ginger she-cat with dark green eyes, mother of Rushwhisker's kits, Willowkit (black she cat with golden eyes) and Shallowkit (black tom with blue eyes)

ELDERS

**GRAINTAIL-** cream-colored tom

**FAWNWEED- **pale gray she-cat

**MOUSENOSE- **dark gray tom with a small nose

PROLOGUE

A black-and-ginger tabby she-cat yowled in pain. This was one thing Hawkfrost didn't like about his mate. Would she send all of the lake cats running over? "Appleheart, just…just calm down!" he meowed. He felt weak and helpless…if only a medicine cat were there to help…

"Mothwing, if you tell anyone..."

"I won't, I won't!" his sister meowed. "You can trust me."

Hawkfrost knew he couldn't. The two of them had shared desperate secrets all their lives knowing that they couldn't trust each other, but hoping they wouldn't give anything away. Hawkfrost had been threatening his sister, taking a dangerous risk, knowing that if she got sick of it, she could just spill his secrets.

But, Mothwing was, after all, his sister and he couldn't help but love her. She was the medicine cat that would care to help Appleheart and Hawkfrost was grateful that Mothwing didn't hate him for joining the Dark Forest cats. Mothwing knew he visited there, but Hawkfrost knew that Mothwing did not believe in StarClan. What always confused Hawkfrost was that Mothwing believed in the Place of No Stars, but not Silverpelt. Hawkfrost suddenly remembered the time when his brother, Tadpole had drowned in a twoleg nest. Was he in StarClan, now? Hawkfrost had never seen him in the Dark Forest where he trained with Tigerstar. Was there a chance that he was still alive?

"Well, she's in pain!" he hissed. "Come on!"

By the time they got there with Mothwing plopping bundles of herbs down, Appleheart was sprawled in the nest Hawkfrost had made, licking a kit. He was a miniature image of Hawkfrost, except with the same hazel eyes as Appleheart. "See? Isn't that beautiful? Now, make her have more!"

"Don't worry, Hawkfrost! There are no more." Appleheart purred.

"What? There's always at least two! Go on! Have another one!"

Mothwing gazed down at Appleheart. "Actually…it's rare, but, that's the only one. There never were and never will be any more in this litter."

Appleheart purred in delight. "Be happy with what you have!"

Suddenly, the air crackled and a big, dark cloud covered every star in view. Every star except one. One small star that the cloud did not reach. The cloud lowered itself and Hawkfrost found himself in a swirling dark mist. Appleheart was gone. Mothwing was gone. His kit was gone. Tigerstar sat next to him in the cloud. "Why-why didn't you cover that star-that star that…"

Tigerstar glanced at him. "That star. That star means something. But, it does not matter now. What matters is that kit of yours. He is the answer. The tiger cannot be defeated by any twoleg, badger, or fox. No, the only thing that can defeat the mighty tiger… is the fern in the forest."

Hawkfrost's fur prickled along his spine. Ice-cold claws sliced through him. He shuddered. A fern? What did that mean? When Hawkfrost blinked, the cloud and Tigertar were gone. His kit, sister, and mate were there once again. Every star was back… and the one Tigerstar had left uncovered was still there, shining brightly. Who could it be?

CHAPTER 1

Tigerkit yowled in fake play-pain as his mother pinned him to the ground and battered him with her front paws.

Then, she sat up. "I need a rest." She declared.

Tigerkit was sick of Appleheart's nonstop tiredness. "I wish there were more kits to play with here."

Appleheart sighed. "We've talked about this before."

"I know!" Tigerkit whined. "But, I can't help it! I'm like, the most bored kit ever! Everyone else has friends to play with!"

"I've told you the story of your father many times, haven't I?"

"Yes, but-"

"The point is…" she meowed. "You don't have any other kits you have to worry about being killed."

Tigerkit flinched. "Killed?"

"Yes." Appleheart flicked her tail. "In my Clan, it is very dangerous. You have a whole bunch of cats that love you and protect you. But, sometimes, there are cats in the Clan that aren't very strong. And they give up on protecting you. They will back out from under your paws and you will fall into an endless pit of death. Some cats think that your father is one of those weak cats. He is not. No matter what you hear from anyone. He just knows that if you don't go the way nature expects you to go, you will die. You must always remember that if you are in a group of cats, you are the most important."

"But what's that mean? 'My father isn't one of those cats?' Who are those cats, then? Can you name one?" Tigerkit asked, bewildered.

"Well, one of those cats is Hawkfrost's brother. Bramleclaw. He's sneaky, and we don't know if we can trust him. It means Hawkfrost is doing what normal cats are supposed to do!"

"Is that why you left?" Tigerkit meowed. "Because the Clans are bad?"

"No." Appleheart meowed sternly. "I left for my own reasons. To be with Hawkfrost. Like I said before, the Clans think he's evil. So, if they knew I was sneaking out to be with him, they'd punish me."

"Wouldn't they just send you into exile? Then, you could be with him anyways!"

"Probably." Appleheart sighed. "But, I don't want to be known as the evil couple with Hawkfrost. Then, they'd think you were evil, too… and I don't want to lose you."

"Can I see the Clans?" Tigerkit blurted out. None of what his mother was saying made any sense at all. "Please?" It would be an opportunity to meet some new cats.

"NO! No. No, no, no, not up close. I can teach you about them, though."

"Teach me FLYING!" Tigerkit yowled.

Just, then, a dark tabby tom approached the ditch where Tigerkit and Applehert were. "Hawkfrost!" Tigerkit screeched. "Guess what! I get to learn about the Clans! Can you teach us?"

"Us?" Hawkfrost meowed.

"I mean, me."

"What is this 'us' stuff about?" he snarled. "You don't have any kit-friends, do you?"

"Uh, I just thought that, um, Appleheart might want to know about RiverClan!"

Hawkfrost narrowed his eyes at his son. "Very well. Come! You need to eat before you do anything else!"

CHAPTER 2

"You want to see the Clan cats, don't you?"

Tigerkit nodded eagerly. The day before, he had learned the warrior code and the right times to break it. Today, he would begin training.

Hawkfrost leaped onto the branch of a large tulip poplar. "I, Hawkstar, leader of TigerClan, am proud to give my son and apprentice his apprentice name. Tigerkit, you have reached your sixth moon. Are you ready to take on the challenge of training?"

"Yes!" Tigerkit squeaked.

"Then I ask that my ancestors and who they live with now protect this young cat until he is made a warrior." Tigerkit noticed that he said that instead of 'StarClan protect this young cat'. "You will now be known as Tigerpaw until you earn your warrior name. I will be your mentor with my loyal deputy, Appleheart at my side. Appleheart, you are relieved from the nursery." Hawkfrost had made a small den for Appleheart, insisting that she stay in and around it until his son's naming ceremony. "Let us begin our training!"

"This is the border of RiverClan territory." Hawkfrost told his kit. "I can take you in a bit, but don't let any cat see you. Understand?"

Tigerkit nodded. He would be silent for Hawkfrost. He was going to impress his mentor. They padded through the reeds. Tigerkit was as quiet as possible slipping through the reeds. They soon spotted a patrol of five cats. "That gray she-cat in the lead is Mistyfoot, the deputy." As much as Hawkfrost tried to hide it, his voice twisted with hatred. Tigerkit couldn't understand why. Was this cat bad? "That one is Voletooth." He flicked his tail toward a small brown tabby tom with small, beady eyes. "That gray tom is Stonestream, Reedwhisker is that black cat, and the small one next to him is his apprentice,

Ripplepaw." They crept closer. Mistyfoot was talking about fish. "… they just seem to know we're coming to fish from the old forest at Sunningrocks! Really. Fish are getting smarter and smarter…"

This was interesting. Maybe he could learn something about fishing from their conversation. Tigerkit snuck through the reeds, tripping over a root. The reeds shook and the patrol turned their heads to Tigerkit. Hawkfrost was there in an instant. "It's just me, don't worry…"

"Hawkfrost." Reedwhisker spat the name bitterly. "What need do you have to sneak up on us like that?"

"You?" Hawkfrost's eyes widened. "I was hunting a vole for StarClan's sake!"

"Oh, were you?" Voletooth muttered. "For Starclan's sake? I find it hard to believe you have anything to do with StarClan!"

Tigerpaw ducked behind his father, holding his breath. What if these cats saw him? What would they do to him?

Hawkfrost bristled. "How dare you say that?"

"Well, it's true. Don't tell me you haven't noticed we don't trust you." Ripplepaw smirked.

"Ripplepaw, don't say things like that to warriors when you're an apprentice." Reedwhisker meowed. "In fact, I need you to go down to the shore and catch some fish for us. Okay?"

Ripplepaw nodded and scampered away through the reeds. As soon as he vanished from view, Reedwhisker turned back to Hawkfrost. "My apprentice knows his place… when you remind him. You never have. That's because you're a rogue, _Hawk._"

Hawkfrost lashed out a paw. "Shut up!"

"You certainly do have your father's temper, don't you?" sneered Stonestream.

Mistyfoot hadn't said a thing. "Uh, I think I'll go check on Ripplepaw." She mewed, then ran off to the lakeshore.

Hawkfrost growled silently. "You were never supposed to know he was my father!"

Reedwhisker frowned. "Oh, but the truth just couldn't stay hidden, could it? Because you're so much like him! The mouse-brained version, I'd say."

"I'm reporting you to Leopardstar! You can face her, no prey, empty-pawed, begging not to be put on apprentice tasks!" Hawkfrost yowled. With that, he turned away, stalking of, Tigerpaw swinging in his jaws like prey.

"Good! You can kill her there, too! Then, the mighty Hawkstar can punish us!" Voletooth yowled after him.

Tigerpaw knew that his father wanted to say that there already was a Hawkstar. But, these cats didn't know that.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Hawkfrost set his son down. "You see? I'm not trusted by any cat. Mostly because I use to be a rogue, and because Tigerstar was my father. He was a very good warrior. But, the Clans misunderstood him and thought that he was bad when he tried to kill his leader. But, that is what he was told to do! So, he was driven out of his Clan and became leader of ShadowClan. What other choice did he have? Then, he was killed by Scourge, a twolegplace cat that wanted the forest to himself. Now, listen very closely. This is not our regular training. No. There is a special place that we are going to train at. But, you mustn't tell your mother! Okay?"

"Why?" Tigerpaw asked.

"I can't tell you right now. We have to get home. I stayed out longer then I planned to. I'm going back to my Clan tonight, okay? But, you will see me. Don't worry."

CHAPTER 3

Tigerpaw didn't understand. What did Hawkfrost mean when he had said that he'd see him tonight? Was he to come to the RiverClan camp? _No,_ thought Tigerpaw, _he would have told me to do that directly._ As Tigerpaw snuggled against his mother he listened to her quiet breath on his nose and fell quickly asleep.

Tigerpaw woke to find himself standing on a hilltop with dead, leafless trees surrounding him. Battle screeches filled the air, and he recognized one or two of them. Terror drenched Tigerpaw immediately after seeing a random splatter of blood land on the tree beside him. Where had it come from? Tigerpaw sniffed it. Definitely cat blood. A voice sounded from behind him. "This is where you will be really training." It was Hawkfrost.

"But, where are we?" Tigerpaw started to panic. "Where is all the blood coming from? Why am I hearing yowls of agony every five seconds?

"Ah, we're in the wrong part of the Dark Forest. Come. I'll take you to Black Meadow."

"But, what is the Dark Forest? What is Black Meadow? Why am I here?"

Hawkfrost purred. "There are four parts of The Place of No Stars: The Dark Forest, Black Meadow, The Nightrocks, and Shadow River and Blood Hollow. Now, most cats just get taken over directly to Black Meadow to train. I'm going to give you the full-on tour of The Place of No Stars."

Tigerpaw still didn't understand what any of this was. Hawkfrost continued to meow about the Place of No Stars. "Here we are; Black Meadow: Where new apprentices come to train."

Tigerpaw stared at a large field. Why was it called Black Meadow? It was just a regular meadow. Butterflies danced around, flower petals blew in the soft wind. Crows squawked in the distance. It was actually a nice place. Hawkfrost padded up next to him. "I see you are wondering why we call this Black Meadow. Step forward into the meadow."

Tigerpaw stepped forward and immediately found himself standing in stalks of dead grass with the smell of rotting crowfood in the air. His father stepped in with him. "Don't worry, my son, it's not bad. You'll get used to it. For now, I'll make you forget all about it."

A rat scuttled under a tree root. "See? Still prey! Oh, let me teach you a good way to hunt it!"

Tigerpaw watched as Hawkfrost crouched down, slithering through the grass at a very slow speed. He stopped at the root and sat, waiting for it to come out. The rat finally yanked its head out, and Tigerpaw expected Hawkfrost to lunge at the rat, but he didn't. The rat crept out slowly, then crawled over toward Hawkfrost. At the last moment, Hawkfrost flipped the rat up with a claw, which landed with a hard thud in front of Tigerpaw. The rat was dead. Hawkfrost stared down at the rat. "Who needs to run around chasing prey when they can just wait? Why don't you try?"

Tigerpaw tasted the air and immediately starling hit his tongue. He heard its call and saw it a moment later sitting on a branch, grooming its feathers. Tigerpaw copied what Hawkfrost had did, sneaking silently through the grass, eyes fixed on the starling. Tigerpaw waited silently for the bird to swoop down so he could kill it. After what seemed like moons, it finally flew down and Tigerpaw leaped into the air, snagging the bird on his claws and flipped it, slamming it hard on the ground just how his father had killed it.

Through the night, Hawkfrost taught Tigerpaw more hunting and battle techniques and about the rest of the Place of No Stars. Shadow River and Blood Hollow was where more experienced cats trained. The Dark Forest was where cats could spend time alone… dead cats. The Nightrocks were a pile of rocks that cats gathered on to discuss battle plans.

The moment the first light of dawn shown through the black leafless trees, Hawkfrost stopped glancing at the moon above, then whispered, "wake up." The dark meadow and the trees disappeared, replaced with Appleheart, snoring softly beside them. When Tigerpaw looked at his mother, questions flooded his mind. Why wasn't Appleheart at the Dark Forest with them? Did she not like it? Did she not want Tigerpaw to go there? Tigerpaw had no idea, but he was exhausted, so he settled down to rest.

CHAPTER 4

Tigerpaw woke up and realized again that he was in the Dark Forest. He'd been training for a long time there, now, and every night when he slept he was there. Hawkfrost, as usual was with him. Now, that was the only place he ever got to see him. Hawkfrost was being suspected of sneaking away to plot evil by his Clanmates and he'd said he didn't want any cat "discovering" something, so now, he was with his Clan at all times.

"I have someone I want you to meet. Well, more than one cat, but, whatever." He trekked down a muddy path with sharp stones that cut Tigerpaw's pads. After wearing out his paws, when Hawkfrost said, "Stop here," Tigerpaw slumped down in a mossy patch and sighed with relief.

Three large cats stood in front of him. One was a dark tom with a crooked tail. The one on the right of him looked exactly like Hawkfrost, except he had amber eyes rather than blue. The cat standing off to the side was just a shadow in the trees to Tigerpaw. It did have bright, glowing eyes that stared straight at him. Tigerpaw shivered and looked at the other cats instead. The biggest one, Tigerpaw knew was Tigerstar. Hawkfrost had talked about him constantly.

Tigerstar spoke with a deep, smooth voice that scared Tigerpaw out of his thoughts. "So, you must be…" he started.

"Tigerpaw." Hawkfrost finished the sentence for him.

Tigerstar looked amused. "You were named after me, you know. With each generation, the cats stay the same except for eye color. Heh, first amber, then blue, then hazel. Peculiar, isn't it?" Tigerstar looked around. "Darkstripe!" he yowled. The shadow with the eyes jumped and padded over to the other cats. "This is Brokenstar." He flicked his tail toward the tom with the broken tail. "And this is Darkstripe." Tigerpaw shuddered again seeing the dark tom's cold stare.

Hawkfrost gulped. "Uh, we have a message for you."

Tigerstar nodded grimly. "Yes, each one of us has something to tell you… in private." He shooed the others away, making it clear that he was to speak first. He crouched down next to Tigerpaw. "We both… we both have the same name. I was once Tigerpaw. We both look the same. We are very similar. Then, there's Hawkfrost. He is my son and your father. And if he does what he's supposed to, nothing will. Hawkfrost will be a part of us like a Clan. We are TigerClan. The reason we must join… I cannot tell you now…but I have a mission for you, too. Tell Appleheart where you are training. Let her know what's going on. But, do _not _tell her that I am involved. Understand?"

Tigerpaw nodded quickly. He didn't hear half of what Tigerstar told him. His eyes were focused on a star. A_star._ Why was there a star here if the place was called the Place of No Stars. And only one star. Who or what was it? He didn't realize Brokenstar was there until he cleared his throat and began to speak. "Tigerpaw." He meowed. Tigerpaw jumped and turned towards Brokenstar. "Let me tell you a story. When I was a young cat, I had a dream sent by StarClan… the place where most cats go to when they die… telling me that I was destined to rule the forest with another cat… Tigerstar… and that I couldn't let anything stand in my way. But, in the middle of the dream, our stupid medicine cat woke me up. So, I knew what I had to do…I got rid of her. The dream hadn't been finished. The most important part hadn't been said! One cat I wasn't meant to harm. And I harmed him. I didn't know! Yellowfang had woken me up! So, I failed. And wrong happened. I must tell you know in a place too deep in the woods to be woken out of, the same message: You will rage like a tiger through the forest… nothing can stop you… not twoleg, fox, or even monster can scar you. No, just beware the patch of ferns that marks your territory." Tigerpaw was scared. Not about the message from Brokenstar or Tigerstar, but of the message coming up next. He'd be alone with Darkstripe, no cat supervising. Tigerpaw could see a bright yellow glare of eyes getting closer and closer. Brokenstar was gone. And Darkstripe was there. "Come. Now." He meowed without slowing at all. After they were out of sight or earshot, Darkstripe slammed him against a tree with one vicious paw. "Listen close. I don't believe a word any cat says around here. You _will_ be taken by the fern, you _will _do the opposite of what you are told and you _will_ die. I don't trust you." He slid his claws in when he heard approaching pawsteps and sat up. It was Hawkfrost. Tigerpaw was so relieved to have his father with him once again that he ran up and rubbed against him, purring. Darkstripe nodded. "Well. That's that. I told him about the star-warrior in the sky. You are free to take him home."

Hawkfrost nuzzled his son and padded away into the trees with him. What was Darkstripe supposed to say about the star-warrior? What could he do, now?

After thinking a very long time, Tigerpaw knew… he would report Darkstripe to Tigerstar. He'd be in big trouble, then.

Tigerpaw padded off with his father as if everything had gone as planned. He would let Darkstripe go on thinking Tigerpaw was a scaredy-mouse and wouldn't say a thing. Then, Darkstripe would be banished to StarClan knows where and Tigerstar would tell him about the star-warrior.

CHAPTER 5

"_NO."_ Hawkfrost snarled. "I don't want to hear that again!"

Tigerpaw had been asking his father randomly for the past week, now, if he could go to another Clan, DoveClan maybe, this time. But Hawkfrost refused. Tigerpaw was getting sick of Dark Forest training every single night. He wanted to explore. He didn't like being cooped up in a ditch all the time, never really coming out. Tigerpaw summoned all of sweetness and with a high-pitched cute tone, he mewed "please?"

This time, his father groaned. "Yeah. Whatever. I know what happened the last time we tried that didn't work out, but that wasn't your fault. We can try it again. ThunderClan."

"Well, how about DoveClan?" Tigerpaw pushed.

"_NO! _Forget it!"

Tigerpaw stopped begging and ate the water vole his father had caught while he and Appleheart took a nap.

Hawkfrost prodded Tigerpaw awake. He blinked. Afternoon sun beat down on his pelt.

Tigerpaw stretched and padded off with his father, keeping silent the whole time. He was not going to ruin it again. They padded down by the lakeshore and immediately, Hawkfrost shoved him behind a tree. "Stay there. You will have to do what I'm doing soon enough in your life." Then, he was gone.

Later, just as the sun was starting to leave, two cats emerged from the trees. A gray cat, and a ginger cat. The gray cat glanced back through the trees and ever so slightly nodded. Then, he turned back. "Come, Firestar." He was meowing. Then, there was a glint of silvery light and the next moment, the cat who had been called, Firestar was down. He was caught in a fox trap. The gray cat yowled, and raced back through the trees. An instant later, Hawkfrost appeared with an identical cat beside him. Brambleclaw, his brother Tigerpaw had seen at the Dark Forest before. "Kill him! You'll be leader, then! Just do it! Think what I'm offering you! Leader of ThunderClan, and soon, then, of WindClan, too!"

Brambleclaw was frozen. Firestear lay in the fox trap, gasping for breath. Tigerpaw didn't know what was going on. Was Firestar evil? Who was that gray cat before? What was Hawkfost saying about the leader of Windclan?

Tigerpaw just watched from the shadows. He was distracted by a fluttering jay, and when he looked back, Hawkfrost was in the lake, blood flowing from him, turning the water scarlet. Brambleclaw was standing there, claws red, teeth bared and stained with blood. Brambleclaw had killed his father! Appleheart had said Brambleclaw was untrustworthy! Tigerpaw darted from the trees, tears streaming from his eyes, and ran all the way back to Appleheart. The two of them returned minutes later to find Firestar gone, Brambleclaw gone, and Hawkfrost gone. The only thing that showed anything had happened there was the lake…it was still red with blood.

Tigerpaw just stood staring, and so did Appleheart. Then, for some reason, all the sadness formed into one thought. He could join DoveClan, now.

CHAPTER 6

Tigerpaw wasn't exactly sad anymore. He still had contact with his father in the Dark Forest, and now, he was getting a tour of the camp by the leader, Hawkstar. "This is the entrance. Willow tree with a thorn barrier. You see there isn't a way in because the thorns go even with the willow tree. Watch this."

She crept down into a hole beneath the thorns right by the willow and popped up an instant later on the other side of the thorn barrier.

She crawled back through to Tigerpaw's side again. "Usually, that part's covered." She informed. "We have no use for it. It's only for guests. Which we rarely get." She leaped up into the air, and floated right over the barrier. "That way, enemies can't get in, and annoying kits can't get out! We don't let the kits know about the hole until they're apprentices, and if enemies wanted to sneak in, they'd have to work hard to find the covered hole, and by the time they did, we'd find them!"

Tigerpaw was amazed my Hawkstar's flying. "But… how do you fly?"

They didn't have wings or anything. "Relax, young one. That will come with training, and you will be ready for that tomorrow, after we give you the tour, and your mentor."

Tigerpaw reluctantly crawled in through the hole, wishing he could already fly.

"This, I'm sure you don't care, is the Rock Den. That's where I sleep, and also call clan meetings." She walked on, stopping at the nursery. "You can peek in, if you like. Inside the nursery, a willow branch hanging over it, was a ginger she-cat suckling two kits…both identically black.

Right next to it was the medicine cat den. The two were actually connected, but you had to go out of one den to get to the other. The shared the same roof. Tigerpaw hadn't even realized that the lump on the roof held a whole other den, the apprentices' den, until Hawkstar pointed it out. A gray and white tabby she-cat flew out of it. It was more like a tumble, actually. She obviously hadn't mastered flying, yet. "Oh, that's Fernpaw. She and Leappaw will be your denmates. Tigerpaw nodded, and Fernpaw flew down and landed softly on the ground right next to Tigerpaw. Fernpaw seemed very eager to take over with the tour. She flitted on, falling every few heartbeats, and then, flying back up again. Tigerpaw tried it, but couldn't stay in the air for any length of time at all, and could only go as far as a fox-length or so. They saw the Elder's Log, a huge fallen willow tree that was hollow that the elders seemed to never come out of. They saw the warriors den, a huge rock that Tigerpaw could not see the top of, but like a bee's nest, he saw cats flying up to it and others coming down. They visited the training place, where they trained apprentices. It was an enormous grassy field with, of course, a willow tree right in the middle. There were no apprentices training there at the time, and it looked so beautiful and he couldn't imagine what it would be like to fly there. Tigerpaw couldn't wait for his first training session.

CHAPTER 7

Tigerpaw woke in a very dark space. His mother was with him, but there were other cats, too…kittens. Tigerpaw woke up and saw nothing. In a panic, he woke Appleheart. Appleheart blinked. "What?"

Tigerpaw shuddered. "Where are we?" he mewed.  
"In the nursery! Remember the black kits?"

In a heartbeat, Tigerpaw remembered everything from the day before. Seeing Hawkstar fly, Fernpaw lead the tour, the training hollow, the apprentice's den, the black kits… why was he with the black kits? Why was he in the nursery? He was an apprentice! Not a blinded kit! With a grunt, he stalked to the small opening in the den and squeezed out. It was still dark outside, but cats flew and walked around before his eyes. He glanced up. The apprentices' den was not even a fox-length above him, but still too high to jump to, as if it were taunting him. He growled furiously and leaped with all his strength to the den. His front claws scraped the den floor, but he dropped to the ground again. Frustrated, he tried again. He knew it was no use. Fernpaw poked her head out. "Stop it! If you can't fly, why don't you just use the rocks on the other side!"

Embarrassed, Tigerpaw padded over to the other side. Sure enough, there were some rocks that would be easy to climb up. He scrambled up into the den and saw Fernpaw, along with three other apprentices. "Who…who are these cats?" he asked.

Fernpaw seemed delighted to be the cat teaching someone else. "This is my brother, Leappaw." She flicked her tail to a small pale gray tom. He reminded Tigerpaw of the gray cat that had led Firestar to the fox trap.

"And this is Orangepaw and Slitherpaw! They're brothers." She pointed to two toms that looked nothing alike. One was so ginger-colored he was almost cream, and had a pleased look on his face that hinted he'd be pretty easygoing, and the other was a black and gray cat with a scowl on his face and very dark brown eyes, almost black. Tigerpaw guessed that the darker one was Slitherpaw. "I have a sister, too, but she's Blueheart's apprentice. You, know, uh…the medicine cat."

Fernpaw stuck her head out of the gap and called down to the lower dens, the medicine cat den in particular. "Hey, Milkpaw! Come meet my friend, Tigerpaw!"

Tigerpaw stuck out his chest in pride. _She called me her friend. _He thought.

A tiny cream she-cat popped into the apprentice's den. Slitherpaw scoffed. "Puh…she should still be in the nursery, but… hey, I'm not a cat that matters, am I?"

Tigerpaw just ignored him, figuring he was a grumpy cat. But, Fernpaw went out of her way to make everyone happy. "Cheer up, Slitherpaw! You've got a new cat to play with! Aren't you excited about that?"

Slitherpaw didn't respond.

At that moment, Tigerpaw heard Hawkstar calling a Clan meeting. "Let all cats who are old enough to fly in any way, please gather below the Rock Den to hear what I have to say."

Tigerpaw sat ashamed in the apprentice den as all the other apprentices flew out. Fernpaw turned back. "Come on!" she meowed. "Why are you not coming?"

Tigerpaw was about to say he couldn't fly, yet, in any way, but before he could, he heard Hawkstar say, "Where's Tigerpaw?"

Tigerpaw raced for the den entrance and sprang out, landing on the ground with a soft thud.

Tigerpaw made his way excitedly down the slope leading to the training place with Fernpaw. Two cats, Yelloweyes and Moonfeather padded just behind them, amused looks on their faces. Tigerpaw had just been given his mentor, Moonfeather, the black she-cat. Yelloweyes was with her, Fernpaw's mentor. Tigerpaw yowled and flung himself onto the second branch of the willow. He had never done anything as fun in his life. Then, he saw Fernpaw, fly to the highest branch. _I am so lucky I have a mother belonging to this clan. When, I learn to fly, every cat that doesn't will be jealous of me. Every kit born will want to be just like me._

He knew because he was jealous, now. Fernpaw flung herself off the highest branch and fell limp to the ground. It wasn't a tall tree, but it was possible she could get hurt. Tigerpaw gasped and rushed over to her. She was lying down with her eyes closed. Tigerpaw bent to sniff her, and she leaped up with a purr of laughter and they chased each other until their serious mentors came down and ordered them into position. The way Moonfeather talked to him, he could tell she was going to be hard core just like his father had been.

"All right." She meowed, not a hint of playfulness in her tone or eyes, "Flying is what we learn first. In my opinion, you can't hunt or fight without knowing how to fly. Flying makes life so much easier. During your time being an apprentice, you will learn to hunt and fight on the ground as well as in the skies, but, when I was an apprentice, I did not master that. I love flying too much for ground business."

Well, for a cat that loved flying so much, it was surprising how boring of a mentor she was. He glanced off into the distance, watching Yelloweyes and Fernpaw frolic about in between sky and ground. He sighed, knowing that he'd never do that during training. "So, today, I'll give you a tour of the rest of the territory, and then we'll come back and do some flying. How does that sound?"

Tigerpaw was too excited to care that her tone was not at all interested in training him.

Then, out of nowhere, Moonfeather grinned and flew off. "Come catch me!" she yowled behind her. Tigerpaw did not get it with these mentors. There was something seriously wrong with them. But, he was relieved to see that Moonfeather wasn't as boring as he'd thought she'd be. He raced after Moonfeather, trying to leap up and get her at the last second.

Then, she softly landed on the ground. "Stop here." She ordered. Tigerpaw glanced up to see a huge rock wall. "It stretches halfway around the camp, and then, there's the thorn barrier." Moonfeather mewed. "This used to be where all the dens were, but then the other clans moved in. And…we can't let them know about us."

Tigerpaw could, indeed, see dens carved in the rock that were worn away into just little dips that could've been from anything. "ShadowClan's on the other side. Just the edge of their territory is not too far from this rock wall."

"Why can't the other clans know about us?" Tigerpaw asked her. Moonfeather sighed. "Well, you're a part of this Clan, so you deserve to know." And then, she began. "Back in the times of the ancient Clans, there were seven clans. ThunderClan, ShadowClan, Windclan, RiverClan, SkyClan, SunClan, and SnowClan. There was no DoveClan. Then, some cats from all the Clans came together to join one Clan together. The other pure clans weren't happy about it…so, they…they sent us off. And we left without a fight. We knew it was the right thing to do. That obviously let the other clans know we were weak and not pure. If they realize we exist again, they will kill us, no doubt."

She cocked her head to one side. "Where did you come from?"

Tigerpaw knew he couldn't give his mother's secret away. "I, uh, well, I was a rogue kit with my mother. My mother died and Appleheart saw me and took me in to her clan, and…that's what happened, I guess."

Moonfeather nodded. Tigerpaw thought about the mixed clan story he'd just been told about. He was sort of mixed clan. His mother was pure DoveClan, which was all of the Clans, and then his father was RiverClan, and Tigerstar was of Shadowclan, but before, he was of ThunderClan, and he'd heard somewhere he was a descendant of SkyClan…Tigerpaw was a true DoveClan cat.

CHAPTER 8

Tigerpaw had done a tour of the entire huge territory, and then he'd immediately done his hard core flying with his hard core mentor. It had been moonhigh by the time he'd come back. There was a lousy mouse that the Clan had saved for him as a "reward" for his hard work. After he finished, he'd wanted to speak with Fernpaw, but she was already asleep. So, he got in his nest and scooted closer to Fernpaw until their pelts were brushing. He'd woken up instantly to find himself in the Dark Forest. Great. Another mentor, even worse than Moonfeather. His own father, Hawkfrost. Tigerpaw sighed. No cat was around. He could curl up and go to sleep, and be in the waking world with Fernpaw, but he knew this Dark Forest was good for him…he trained and learned important skills while getting a good night's rest. He padded on until he came to his father, sitting with Tigerstar. No other cats were around, so he knew this was secret and he wasn't supposed to be hearing this. He crouched down, hiding behind a bramble. "Brambleclaw has our secrets, now. And he's an enemy. No enemy should know our secrets. We need to get a cat loyal to us that would be willing to kill him. A living cat."

"Who do you suggest, father?" Hawkfrost questioned. "Tigerpaw?"

"No. Tigerpaw's not fully trained yet, and we need him killed immediately! And it should be someone close to him, from his Clan, and willing…that narrows it down to one cat…Ashfur."

Hawkfrost hesitated for a moment. "A-Ashfur."

"Yes!" Tigerstar snarled. "Yes! Ashfur's perfect! Didn't he help you try to kill Firestar! He succeeded! That proves he's worthy! And you know exactly how much Ashfur hates Brambleclaw. He's perfect!"

_So _that _was the gray cat I saw that led Firestar into that trap. _It all made sense now. All fitted together perfectly. Tigerpaw kept listening, eager to hear more, but Tigerstar ordered Hawkfrost to tell Ashfur, and then they split up. Tired, Tigerpaw settled down and opened his eyes to find himself back in his den, his fur still brushing Fernpaw's.

CHAPTER 9

"Now, Tigerpaw, there are many ways to teach flying. That's why we all fly differently. My mentor taught me to use the wind as my guide. That's how I'm going to teach you. Now, do you remember what we did last time?"

Tigerpaw thought. "You demonstrated flying and made me try to use the same body movements that you were doing."

"Correct." Moonfeather replied. "In just a moment, I am going off on a hunting patrol. Fernpaw, Orangepaw, and Slitherpaw will be teaching you what these movements mean. Two warriors will be supervising you to see that you aren't goofing off. It's for them to learn a bit about mentoring. As soon as Tulipdew's kits leave the nursery, they will get them. Those cats are Dartflower and Ivyvine."

Tigerpaw grinned. Those two cats didn't punish you for anything. All you had to do was act innocent about it to any other cat and the two sisters would defend you. Tigerpaw had seen it enough times he knew how to do it.

All of the apprentices joined Tigerpaw and then Moonfeather set off to do her hunting business. At first, the four of them were alone, but Dartflower and Tulipdew came just a heartbeat later. They sat down in the grass completely ignoring them and started chatting about Lightningtail and Fluffyflank or something.

Tigerpaw lay down on the grass with his front paws stretched in front of him. "What does that do?" He questioned. Slitherpaw answered right away. "Oh, that's supposed to make catching the wind easier. For amateurs, of course. I don't need to do that."

"Shut up, Slitherpaw." Fernpaw mewed. "It started out like this." She spread his paws out until they were sticking out awkwardly. "Oww."

Tigerpaw groaned. "Exactly." Fernpaw purred. "It was supposed to, yes, catch the wind and also to make it feel like you have wings. Cats didn't like how uncomfortable it felt, so they changed it to straight forward. Cats also didn't like the fact that if you fell, you'd land flat on your belly. And, yeah, Slitherpaw's right, it's for amateurs, but it's fine, I'm a moon into training, and still using that." Tigerpaw glanced to the side and saw that Dartflower and Ivyvine were paying attention, now, and he suddenly realized how weird this looked. He sat up and licked his fur, then tried another pose. "How 'bout these tail movements?"

Fernpaw gladly answered. "When you move your tail straight up, it means you're about to fly down and land. Side to side is to steer, so what do you think down is?"

Tigerpaw thought for a moment. "If up means landing, then down must mean taking off, right?"

Fernpaw nodded. "Good!"

Dartflower got up. "Come on, training's over." She meowed to Ivyvine. Then, to the apprentices, she yowled, "Tulipdew's kits will need some entertaining! Come play with them!"

Slitherpaw ran down the field as fast as he could. Was he trying to get away escape from playing with kits? Tigerpaw thought of that as mean. Who didn't like to play with kits?

When the other three apprentices reached the nursery, Slitherpaw was already there, playing with the kits, looking like he was really having fun. Fernpaw purred when she saw Tigerpaw's surprised expression, and mewed, "Slitherpaw loves kits! Nothing else will make him happy!"

Tigerpaw crept over to the blue-eyed tom and batted his tail, then whisked away. The kit looked behind him and yowled with all his might, then darted over to catch him.

"Don't anger Shallowkit!" his sister squealed. Tigerpaw let Shallowkit catch up to him, then he turned and grabbed him off the den floor. He flung him up in the air, and caught him out again.

Shallowkit seemed to enjoy this, and he requested he do it again. "If I fling you any higher, you'll crash right into the roof and into the apprentices den. Then, you'll be an apprentice too early, and you don't want that, do you?

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" Shallowkit squeaked. Tigerpaw flung him as high as he could, and he just brushed the roof. Shallowkit came down again and hissed. "I want to be an apprentice and learn to fly!"

Tigerpaw purred. "That won't be for a while, yet."

He walked out with Fernpaw, leaving Orangepaw and Slitherpaw to play with the kits. "I want to talk to you." She mewed. "Orangepaw and Slitherpaw are about to become warriors. The only other apprentices there will be is you."

Tigerpaw didn't know what she was trying to say. "So, uh…yeah?"

Fernpaw glanced down at her paws. "Nothing…I've got to go hunt. Um…yeah. Bye!"

She padded quickly away. _What is she asking of me?_ Tigerpaw wondered. He shrugged and went back to play with the kits.

CHAPTER 10

"Flying. Tigerpaw, I hope you're excited, because today, you'll be taking your first float." Moonfeather mewed. "You've learned the basic moves and positions, and now, I believe you're ready to try it on air."

Tigerpaw was very excited, but he was afraid something would go wrong, and somehow, he'd fly up into the clouds and be thrown down again, to break every little bone in his body. He sighed. "Okay, so what first?"

"Oh, we're not jumping to takeoff, yet, you impatient kit! I must go over some things with you. For now, as an apprentice just beginning to learn how to fly, you will only try to fly on a day with just a slight breeze. Not windy, not still, just like today. And remember, flying during a storm is about just as dangerous as trying to fight off the whole of ShadowClan singlehandedly. In other words, DON'T FLY IN A STORM. Got it? Good."

Tigerpaw nodded. "Now, start off with the Takeoff Crouch. Think of birds. How they crouch before the flight. Do that. Just act as if it's another lesson. Act as if you're not really about to jump into the air."

Tigerpaw crouched down, back legs slightly risen, front legs tucked under his chest.

Moonfeather meowed on. "Remember, Tigerpaw, you can't just leap into the air like a bird does…you don't have wings. So, instead, you catch the wind under your belly. And just relax…close your eyes if you must, and imagine that the wind is carrying you into the sky... and when you open your eyes, you will be!"

Tigerpaw did as he was told, closing his eyes and imagining like a kit that he was high in the sky. "Before you open your eyes," Moonfeather purred in a soothing, quiet voice, "be warned that you will be rather shocked. Just keep calm, and don't let it break your concentration."

Tigerpaw blinked open his eyes, expecting to find himself either in a cloud, or still on the ground. But, in fact, he wasn't. He _was_ shocked. He was about four fox-lengths off the ground. "That was the relaxing part. If you were to start moving, you'd do the Paws Stretched Position, and tilt the direction you want to go, also pointing your tailtip where you want to go. You cannot go straight, yet, because you haven't learned. All you can do now is take off, float, and fly in a circle." Tigerpaw began flying in a slow circle, sure that he looked weird and pathetic in front of Moonfeather. But, it was fun to be off the ground and moving. "You haven't learned to land, yet, which is why you should go no higher than you already are." Tigerpaw found himself flying slowly up.

"So, to land, slump out of all position, just flop down for a split second and catch yourself again as if you were just falling off a rock or a tree." Tigerpaw flopped, relieved that he wasn't in that ridiculous Paws Stretched Position, then landed on the dull, boring ground again. "We're done." Moonfeather mewed briskly. They trotted back to camp and the instant they got there, Hawkstar had called a Clan meeting. The kits and Orangepaw were looking excited, but Slitherpaw just looked like he was going to brag his fur off as soon as this was over. He had a smirk on his face and was doing everything a normal cat would do, except he was acting like he was way cooler. He was flicking his tail slowly and his ears perked up, and that whole time, his eyes squinted, and the ends of his mouth perking up just slightly.

Tigerpaw was confused at first, and wondered if he was supposed to know what was going on…everyone else did. Soon enough, he figured it out. There was a Clan meeting about to happen, and the kits were being made apprentices, Orangepaw and Slitherpaw to be made warriors.

Hawkstar sat waiting until all of DoveClan was listening. "First, I want to tell all of you that Poisonpine's patrol spotted a ShadowClan cat trying to get a peek at what's beyond that bramble thicket. I have never encountered such a situation, and I don't know what to do. If we increase the amount of border patrols, they'll now cats are here. We can't mark our territory, either. Does any cat have a suggestion?"

Poisonpine flicked his tail. "I'm sorry I didn't mention this before, but I think a good solution would be to build the thicket stronger, and harder to get past or see through. Me and Ravenpool will volunteer to build it stronger."

"Thank you, but we'll need more cats than that…"

Then, Hawkstar's face lit up. "I have an idea!"

"Slitherpaw…Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Slitherpaw grunted just like any other cat. For a heartbeat, he thought Sitherpaw was going to say, "I don't."

Hawkstar continued. "Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Slitherpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Slithertail. StarClan honors your bravery and your kindness…"

As he finished, Tigerpaw inwardly laughed. Brave and kind…Slitherpaw was anything but that!

Orangepaw's overly excited voice of "I do!" brought him back to the present. "Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name… Orangepaw, from now on, you will be known as Orangewhisker. StarClan honors your mellowness and your willing to do a hard task…which is why, I want the two of you…as you're keeping vigil tonight…to work on the bramble wall. Just the two of you till morning. Are you up for it?"

Slithertail scoffed. "Puh…sure! I could have done that on my first day out of the nursery."

Orangewhisker puffed out his fur. "And if a cat comes, puff out your fur all scraggly to make you look like a pair of rogues!"

Hawkstar nodded. "Exactly." Then, she changed the subject. "And from this moment on, the nursery is empty. Free of kits, and free of queens. It is time for Shallowkit and Willowkit to become apprentices. Shallowkit, you will now be known as Shallowpaw. And Willowkit, you will now be known as Willowpaw. Tonight you will be sleeping above all other dens and tomorrow, flying begins. Good luck."

Cats cheered, Slitherpaw definitely the loudest. He muttered under his breath, "Apprentices already?" with a shake of his head. Tigerpaw cheered with everyone else, and when it was over, he was off on border patrol. Tigerpaw couldn't wait. This would be his first Spying Patrol. Twice a moon, a patrol of three cats would sneak around the borders and see what was going on in the Clans. Tigerpaw also had heard, but wasn't sure if it was true, that the leader, deputy, a warrior, the medicine cat, and an experienced apprentice would go to the Gathering and spy there.

The cats going with Tigerpaw on Spying Patrol were Lightningtail and Fluffyflank. The two cats looked nothing alike. Earlier, Tigerpaw had overheard Hawkstar warning Lightningtail not to go out with her colorful pelt. She was black with jagged bright golden stripes and eyes that changed weird colors. Fluffyflank was huge and ginger and fluffy, with very fluffy ribs and legs. His tail fluffed out and Tigerpaw didn't think he should be going either. Tigerpaw got a taste of what it was like to be a warrior on patrol with two annoying apprentices because Fluffyflank and Lightningtail were talking to each other the whole time, and by the sound of it, and the color of her eyes, pink, Lightningtail was Fluffyflank's mate. Tigerpaw knew her eyes changed colors, but _pink?_ Pink must mean love.

Tigerpaw didn't think they'd even notice if he strolled up to a random patrol and attacked them. They were about a fox-length away from the WindClan border. Tigerpaw felt uneasy there. It was one of the Clans he wasn't in any way related to.

He wished then, that Lightningtail and Fluffyflank would pay attention to their surroundings. Tigerpaw saw a WindClan patrol off in the distance marking the border. Fluffyflank and Lightningtail were in plain sight, and getting closer to the patrol every heartbeat. One WindClan cat glanced up. Tigerpaw flung himself at the rest of his patrol, shoving them under a bramble thicket. "What!?" hissed Lightningtail. Her eyes were glowing hazel. The WindClan warrior was now coming closer. He was a dark gray tom. The rest of the patrol wasn't following him. "I saw something, Webfoot, I'm telling you!" he hissed. "Cats, I thought…one of them was all orange and black, the other white and black, like tigers or something. They…"

"ShadowClan cats, Crowfeather! That's what! Go attack them!"

Crowfeather sighed. "Huh…Hey, show yourselves, cowards!"

Tigerpaw was shaking. "Should I…?"

"No!" Lightningtail growled. "Just stay here." Her eyes were now rapidly changing from red to purple and back again.

Crowfeather squinted and ducked under the tree beside them. "I smell cats…rogues." He growled. "They're hiding. I will kill any cat that doesn't show itself now!"

Tigerpaw glanced at the stubborn cats beside him and ducked out of the tree. "I'm here." He boldly meowed. Crowfeather was shocked. "Are you a Clan cat or…"

Tigerpaw hissed. "What!?"

Crowfeather dropped his gaze. "You a…tiger?"

Tigerpaw glanced at the tree that Lightningstar and Fluffyflank were under. "Yes, I'm a tiger. And I can fly!"

He tried concentrating to lift himself off the ground, but as he closed his eyes, he was batted away, and he smashed into a pine tree. "You'll wish you'd never been born when I'm through with you!" he hissed.

A cat from Crowfeather's patrol yowled to him. "He's just a kit! Let him be!"

Crowfeather ran straight at him. "An awfully stupid kit! I'm doing him a favor, putting him out of his misery!"

Tigerpaw stood his ground, but he was no match for Crowfeather.

He was flung this way and that, tossed in all directions. Finally, a white she-cat shoved Crowfeather away. "Stop it! He's only a kit! Can't you see he's too weak to fight?"

"I'm not too weak!" Tigerpaw yowled. Crowfeather swatted his ear, and the next second, his ear was gushing out blood. "You want to spy for your ShadowClan clanmates? You think you can get away with it because you're cute! I can tell you're no rogue!" Crowfeather spat. When Crowfeather delivered another slash to his already injured ear, Tigerpaw raced back into the trees with Fluffyflank and Lightningtail. But, his ear was no safer there. Lightningtail tore more of it straight off his head. Tigerpaw collapsed, yowling at the top of his voice. "What is wrong with you?! You could be exiled for that! We'll have to see what Hawkstar thinks. If it were up to me, though, I'd trot up to that gray cat you fought and plop him right at his unsheathed claws and help him to kill you. Come. You can walk, you little kit." Lightningtail's eyes were an evil-looking dark black.

Tigerpaw stood and stumbled all the way back to camp.

Blueheart stared, shocked, at Tigerpaw. "Great StarClan, what happened to your ear?"

"I…I was attacked…Windclan…Crowfeather…Lightningtail."

Blueheart dragged a pile of leaves, moss, fur, and feathers over to Tigerpaw. Tigerpaw climbed in and curled his paws under his chest. Blueheart sat down mixing some herbs together. "Okay. You were attacked. By what?"

Tigerpaw sighed. "A cat. From WindClan. He tried to kill me, but this white cat came and stopped him."

Blueheart nodded. "Yes, what then?" he asked.

"Lightningtail…she tore my ear further. She really wants me dead for what happened."

Blueheart padded over to Tigerpaw and licked the herbs onto his bloody head. "I'm sorry, but…you no longer have an ear. It's…it's completely gone. I don't know what to tell you. It will never come back."

Tigerpaw nodded. "Ha! How cool is that? Ooh, I can't wait to show the clan. 'Hey, guess what, you guys, I just got in a fight with a WindClan cat and I lost my ear, and I killed him, and he was like, way bigger than I was, but I killed him, and…' Oh, yeah!"

Tigerpaw blinked open his eyes. Blueheart was staring down at him. "Clan meeting. Go."

Tigerpaw jumped out of his nest and raced out into the clearing. Lightningstar, Thicketear, and Slithertail were glaring at him. Tigerpaw couldn't help staring at Lightningtail's dark gray eyes. He wondered what feeling gray represented. The other cats either looked sympathetic or shocked. Tigerpaw padded over to the creek and peered in to see his reflection. His ear was replaced with a patch of dried blood.

Hawkstar motioned for him to return to where all the cats were gathered.

Hawkstar started to speak. "What I heard from Lightningtail was that you were on a patrol along the WindClan border and you saw a WindClan cat. Then, you just leaped out at him and started fighting with him. Then, you ran back to Lightningtail and you were 'perfectly fine' to walk back to camp."Hawkstar glanced horrified at her deputy, then cleared her throat. "Blueheart, on the other hand, told me a completely different story. He said there was a suspicious WindClan warrior approaching and you hid. But, he found you. You attacked him, but he was too strong for you. You admitted defeat and went back to your Clan."

Murmurs rippled from the cats around him. "Is that what you told him? Let's hear your story." Hawkstar meowed.

Tigerpaw told the entire story of what happened, including every detail, but not adding any unnecessary extras. He included the part where Lightningtail had injured him further and Lightningtail had denied that.

"I would never do that! He sure deserved it, but he was injured enough already!"

Hawkstar believed her deputy of course and said Tigerpaw was just 'drowsy' and was imagining things in his head. On his way back to the medicine den, Lightningtail glared long and hard at him with blood-red eyes before she vanished from sight.

Tigerpaw woke up to find himself still in the medicine den, satisfied that the dark forest had let him have a day off of training. He sat watching the world go by. The dawn patrol had already returned before he'd woken up, and Poisonpine was in a nest beside him. He saw that a chunk of his paw and three claws were ripped out of him by a fox. Tigerpaw figured he wasn't going to have any training today, so he passed the time by studying the medicine den. The supplies were stored in a corner that all cats except for Blueheart were forbidden to enter. Tigerpaw was at least allowed to poke his head in, so he did, and saw that each herb was stacked neatly on a shelf. They were sorted into leaves and berries and juices and pulps. There were piles of moss and stacks of bedding and a pool of water. Tigerpaw came out and settled back in his nest. Blueheart's separate sleeping area was directly above him and there were already lots of nests out and ready to be used. Cats came and went. Some cats came because of something aching, some because of scratches or infections, some because of mild sicknesses. Tigerpaw realized throughout the day that the cats that needed treated most urgently were farther back towards the den. Tigerpaw was well towards the front.

Tigerpaw kept track of all the cats that entered the medicine den for any reason in his head… Had to be half the Clan. Poisonpine, all three of the elders, Appleheart to check on him, Watertail, and Tulipdew to say she was expecting more kits, and Milkpaw who, every time she wasn't called off for a patrol or training, was in here helping Blueheart. Blueheart left to collect herbs for a while, leaving Milkpaw in charge. She treated Tigerpaw like all his legs were broken, saying, "Do you need anything?"

Tigerpaw grunted, 'no' almost every time, but that was not acceptable for Milkpaw. "Tigerpaw, you haven't eaten all day!" she hissed at one point during the day. "What would like? I saw a huge squirrel on the pile, how about that?"

"I can get what I want myself, thank you." He got up and took a finch off the top and trotted back. As soon as he'd finished, Moonfeather had called him for training.

"So, what all do you know?" Moonfeather mewed. "You've learned the Takeoff Crouch, Paws Stretched Position, and flying in a circle, right?"

Tigerpaw nodded. "Ah, then today is the day you will have the lesson that every apprentice hates. You will learn how to control how high and fast you are going, how to go straight, and how to land. It involves a lot of Paws Stretched Position."

Tigerpaw frowned.

"And that's not the worst of it, either!" Moonfeather laughed. "The other apprentices are going to watch you!"

Tigerpaw groaned, but there was a slight smile on his face as he walked over to the other already giggling apprentices. Tigerpaw recognized Willowpaw, Shallowpaw, Leappaw… His heart lurched into his throat when he saw Fernpaw staring at him, amusement in her eyes. Of course Milkpaw wasn't there. _She's probably still with Blueheart nosing around in his herbs and complaining about what a horrible crime I committed by taking that fresh-kill off the pile by myself!_

"So, do you remember how to take off?" Moonfeather meowed.

Tigerpaw nodded and closed his eyes, concentrating on flying. He heard the other apprentices giggling and it was hard for him to keep his concentration, but he managed to and saw he was in the air. Satisfied with himself, he purred coolly, "what now?"

This seemed to be the funniest thing in the world to the other apprentices, including Fernpaw. Was there some kind of joke here? What was so funny about not knowing what to do? Moonfeather, however, wasn't laughing at all. "Okay, let's say you want to go up slightly in a circle. Look up."

Tigerpaw looked up. "Good, now position your body slightly upward. Pretend there's a cliff there and you are standing on it." When she put it that way, it seemed very easy, and he automatically did it. He ignored the apprentices' laughter and focused on the lesson. "Now, fly in a circle." Tigerpaw reluctantly got in the Paws Stretched Position and flew in a circle. He was going up. "Stop." Moonfeather meowed. "That was great. Now, can you go up fast?"

Tigerpaw gulped at the thought of whizzing out of control through the clouds. "It simply works like this: The more you focus, the faster you go." Tigerpaw continued to go up, but he focused harder until he could feel the wind in his fur. He laughed and flew higher, higher, then spun around and flew down at an amazingly high speed. When he got closer to the ground, he started to concentrate more on landing then speed, so he slowed down and landed. "Like that?" he purred. He realized that the cats were not laughing anymore. They were staring wide-eyed in disbelief, and so was Moonfeather. "Well, uh, most cats don't learn that quickly, I guess you're a… a quick learner." She stammered, out of words. He had been training in the Dark Forest as well, but it had nothing to do with his flying stuff.

Back at camp, Blueheart gave him some more medicine for his ear and then, Hawkstar called him for a personal training lesson.

"Okay. You learn quicker than any other apprentice I've seen. You may catch up to Fernpaw and have your assessment with her. She was worried that she'd have no cat to partner with because she's ahead of Leappaw due to a leg injury and Milkpaw wants to be a medicine cat. Uh, so, if we get through this you'll have your Basic Flight Assessment tomorrow with her, okay?"

Tigerpaw nodded.

"Flying without positions is our next lesson. You will learn how to fly gracefully without concentration or positions. So, try to take off. Don't crouch, don't close your eyes, don't pretend like a kit. Just fly!"

Tigerpaw didn't know how. "Do you have any techniques I could use?"

Hawkstar shook her head. "No. Most apprentices just learn throughout their practice, but I'm giving you a one-on-one lesson of it. If it's too much for you, you can go back to camp."

Tigerpaw shook his head. "No!"

He took a deep breath and leaped into the air, catching himself in the breeze. He sat there in the air for a moment. That was the hard part. Now, he could just _fly_. Flying came naturally to him. So, he flew.

Later, he landed, exhausted by Hawkstar. "Was that okay?" he meowed.

Hawkstar didn't seem impressed like Moonfeather was, but she nodded slightly and glanced at her paws. "Practice. Have some fresh-kill and water then practice around the rock wall until you see the sunset. Then, go to Blueheart for some more medicine."

Tigerpaw looked up. The sky was already streaked with red. He'd have to hurry if he wanted very much time to practice. He wasted no time getting back. He flew all the way to camp as fast as he could and ate a pigeon before flying back. There were no cats at the rock wall. He could do as he wished over here.

CHAPTER 11

He flew around until he thought he was perfect, but he never went as high as where the wall and the sky met. It was sunset right now, maybe a little past then. He could take a peek and see what was over there before returning back to camp. He looked up and saw the tips of pine trees over the wall. He flew up and perched on the top, sitting and looking across the land. There was a set of pines, then an abandoned twoleg nest, then a marshy clearing. Tigerpaw thought he could see cats over there. He saw the shimmering lake, the stars reflecting off of it. The lake drew his eyes in. He stared all night and could not get away…

Tigerpaw blinked open his eyes. It was morning. He'd slept on that rock wall all night. What was wrong with him? The place where his ear should have been was hurting and raw. He hadn't gotten medicine when he needed it. Would any cat notice he was gone? Were there search parties out looking for him right now? He jumped off the wall and hurried to camp as fast as he could. When he landed in camp, he saw that no cat looked at him or said "There you are!" They just did what they normally did in the morning. Nothing was different. Seeing that no cat cared, he padded over to Blueheart's den. Walking seemed like torture to him now that he could fly so well. He went into the medicine den and saw his cream already sitting out for him. He dipped his ear in it and rubbed it on with his paw. Then, he flew up into his nest. Fernnpaw was still there, fast asleep.

CHAPTER 12

Tigerpaw was too excited to walk, and so was Fernpaw, which was just as well because Moonfeather and Yelloweyes flew, too.

The four cats flew to the side of the territory near twolegplace. Tigerpaw had only been here once for a brief look around. He examined the tall maple trees, and the huge cliffs all around him, towering up almost as high as small mountains. Yelloweyes and Moonfeather sat on the ground. "Okay, show us the basic steps for taking off." meowed Moonfeather. The two apprentices glanced at each other and crouched down, letting the breeze flow under their belly. Then, Tigerpaw took off in Paws Stretched Position, he flew in a circle flying all different heights and directions and in different speeds. He landed on the jutting cliff above Fernpaw, who had not even gotten off the ground, yet. Fernpaw rolled her eyes and floated into the air in Paws Stretched. Then, she darted this way and that until she finally landed next to Tigerpaw. "Nice." Yelloweyes mewed flatly.

Moonfeather spoke proudly. "You have succeeded and will now be learning how to hunt. You will be getting a new mentor for this, you know, just so you can experience the way other mentors teach. You will begin training in the morning with your new mentor, which Hawkstar will announce when we get back to camp."

Tigerpaw hadn't had any idea it would turn out like this. So short, so quickly ended. He felt as though he was starting training over again, and he didn't think there was a cat out there that would be as good of a mentor as Moonfeather was. He trudged silently back to camp, Fernpaw at his side. Fernpaw didn't seem sad that she was leaving her previous mentor and having a completely different training lesson, but she seemed tired. Yelloweyes was just walking back to camp as if nothing happened, and Moonfeather had a hint of _pride_ in her eyes. Was she proud of herself for training Tigerpaw so well, or was she proud of Tigerpaw for passing the assessment? Tigerpaw didn't know, but he hoped she was proud of him.

"All cats old enough to fly…"

"Or young enough for that matter." Fawnweed muttered from the elder's log not attempting to move.

"Please gather under the Rock Den."

Tigerpaw and Fernpaw sat side by side, tails twitching in excitement.

Hawkstar lowered her eyes at the two young apprentices, amusement sparkling in her eyes.

"Two apprentices have passed their flying assessment and will be moving on to hunting. Fernpaw, please stand. You will be getting Fluffyflank."

The huge tom stood and padded through the crowd over to Fernpaw as cats cheered the names of both cats, then licked her nose and sat down beside her. Immediately, yowls quieted to whispers.

Hawkstar looked down at Tigerpaw next. "Tigerpaw, please stand. You will be getting Lightningtail."

Tigerpaw couldn't help gasping. He saw Lightningtail stand slowly, one eye gray, the other blood red.

Hawkstar rolled her eyes. "I can see that you don't want this apprentice. Well, if you ever want to be leader, you can suck it up and deal with it!"

Lightningtail turned her eyes on the leader. "Hawkstar, you cannot control my emotions. I _will_ suck it up and deal with it, but that doesn't change that I am disappointed."

Hawkstar glared at her. "I am not a mouse-brain! You were my apprentice, now you are my good friend and deputy. Do you not think I can read your eyes by now? Gray means _hatred _and white means disappointment. You are more than disappointed. I need to speak with you in my den later on."

Hawkstar surveyed the cats below, and her gaze rested on Moonfeather. "You too."

Lightningtail swallowed and padded up to Tigerpaw. She licked his nose and then turned away, gagging in disgust. There were no yowls or cheers, only silence. Lightningtail picked her way through the crowd as cats stared at her awkwardly. Lightningtail's eyes were a very strange glittery clear.

CHAPTER 13

The first day of training, Lightningtail had either forgotten she hated Tigerpaw or worked magic hiding her so obvious emotions. Her eyes had glowed orange and green the whole time. Tigerpaw didn't know what that meant, but he was pretty sure that it wasn't anything bad. What could be worse than black, which he knew meant evil, gray, which meant hatred, or red, which meant angry?

Tigerpaw lay down in his nest, daydreaming about what had happened earlier that day. It had been sunhigh. Lightningtail had come and taken him to Fernpaw, probably so she could see her mate. She had gone on and on about how they would be learning how to hunt on the ground first an all of the weird reasons why. Then, they had learned some stalking techniques and he had caught a vole on his third try. It wasn't his first try, but Fernpaw had caught nothing, and Lightningtail had actually let him know she was _extremely proud, _which had shocked Tigerpaw, but her eyes gave everything away, they were a bright silvery color.

So Tigerpaw had returned, exhausted from his training session, but excited all the same.

Now, he settled in the dim light of dawn, listening to Fernpaw's faint breathing. Tigerpaw wondered. Did Fernpaw like him? Not just as a friend? She slept right beside him every single night and she played with him a lot. Tigerpaw fell asleep thinking about the possibilities.

And woke up in, of course, the Dark Forest. Like always, creepy old Darkstripe greeted him and escorted him to his father, who was sitting with Tigerstar, Thistleclaw, and Brokenstar.

Tigerpaw remembered, just today. He hadn't yet told Tigerstar about what Darkstripe had done to him on his day that he _should_ have learned all about that star-warrior. If Darkstripe left today, like he sometimes did randomly when Tigerpaw wasn't looking, he could tell his grandfather. But, of course, today was the day he decided to stay and watch him with his big, creepy owl eyes.

At the end, somewhere, Darkstripe had slipped away. There was no telling for sure if he was watching from the shadows, but what could Darkstripe do about it? Tigerpaw let out a sigh. "Um, Tigerstar?" he was embarrassed by the squeakiness in his tone. Tigerstar stopped, looking angrily down at him. Hawkfrost backed away just a little, a confused expression on his face. Tigerpaw shrunk back. Tigerstar blinked. "Well? Speak if you have something to tell me!"

Tigerpaw shuddered at the thought of Darkstripe silently watching somewhere nearby, sending weird mind-control waves at Tigerstar to make him attack Tigerpaw. He giggled to himself, then hissed. _Just tell him, what in the name of StarClan do you think you're doing?_

Tigerstar stared blankly. Slowly, he mewed, "Have you gone insane?"

Tigerpaw shrugged. "Uh. No. Really, I think Darkstripe has. He never told me about the star here or whatever, and he..."

Tigerpaw never finished. Tigerstar slammed the apprentice to the ground. "Do you think I care? The time for that to be said is long gone! And you certainly don't act like you care about anything said around here because you just ignored me about the fern!"

Tigerpaw gasped! "No, I…!"

Tigerpaw stopped, silent. Everything came rushing to him, now. Tigerstar nodded as if knowing exactly what Tigerpaw was thinking. "Yeah. Ooh, what's that pretty she-cat's name that you love so much? Fernpaw, is that it? See, I knew you couldn't do it! I'm looking into the future right now. On the day of your warrior ceremony, _while _you keep watch, you are going to ask her to be your mate. I thought you were supposed to be absolutely silent during that time!"

Brokenstar and Thistleclaw came in on either side of Tigerstar. Hawkfrost stayed back. Listen, father, you can't punish him for what hasn't happened yet."

Tigerstar looked back at his son. "Oh, shut your mouth and quit meowing!" he snarled.

Tigerpaw frowned. "Well, then!" he yowled. "Before you do this, or try anyway, could you tell me why I have to avoid Fernpaw?"

Thistleclaw hissed. "Um, no, we couldn't. Sorry." Then, he batted Tigerpaw away. Like dogs, Tigerstar and Brokenstar chased after him and grabbed one of his paws in their teeth and shook him. Then, they batted and clawed at him until he just suddenly, woke up. He was surprisingly not covered in blood. He usually was. Fernpaw had only seen one time because he usually fixed himself up or made an excuse somehow. But, today, Tigerpaw had to wonder. Was that just a dream about dreaming that he was in the Dark Forest? It seemed as real as any time. Tigerpaw stretched and dived out of his den. He watched Lightningtail directing patrols. Soon, he would go on regular hunting patrols.

CHAPTER 14

He had finished training to hunt on the ground and would now be learning hunting while flying. This is what his mentor had said; "you know how to hunt and you know how to fly. All you have to do is put them together!"

Tigerpaw was very eager to learn this. Lightningtail said he'd leave training today knowing everything about air hunting. Then, he'd have his assessment on hunting, get his new mentor, learn fighting, have his fighting assessment, have his warrior assessment, and lastly, get a warrior name. That would take another two moons. He was 10 moons old, now. He'd be 12 moons old when he became a warrior.

Tigerpaw realized he had missed half of the lesson thinking about it. "Pay attention, please!" warned Lightningtail. "What did I just say about the differences between ground and air hunting?"

Tigerpaw didn't know. "Um, say that again?"

Lightningtail rolled her eyes. "Birds, Tigerpaw! You will be hunting birds. When you are stalking a bird, you need to stay under the leaves of the trees. Okay? Okay. Okay, so when you see a bird flying in the air, first you measure. Measure the distance between your tree and the bird. If it is within your leaping range, go for it! This is important. Several cats have gotten seriously injured, including me, trying to wrestle the bird in the air, and then slamming into the ground because their focus isn't on flight."

Tigerpaw's stomach lurched. Would he be a cat to get injured or even die?

Lightningtail mewed the words as if reading Tigerpaw's mind. "Ah, don't panic, though or you will lose the bird! When you get the bird into your paws, you hold it on its side with your jaws, teeth firmly on its breast and shoulders so that it cannot flap its wings or scratch you. Once you reach the ground, take the bird's throat in your claws and it's fresh-kill! Let me demonstrate for you." Lightningtail glided quickly up into a tall maple tree, just being able to make out her black and gold pelt underneath the canopy. He saw a starling in one of the branches. Loudly, Lightningtail meowed, "You want to scare the bird out of the branches instead of trying to get it in the tree. The sky is safer."

The starling fluttered out of the branches and Lightningtail darted from the maple, grasping the starling perfectly in her jaws and dived back down again, close to tigerpaw so he could see her shred the starling's throat. Here, take this to Graintail. It's no secret that _he's _hungry. Session's over, so just practice what I just showed you for two more days until I take you for the group hunting practice. No training tomorrow, just hunting patrols."

Tigerpaw nodded and bounded off, the starling in his jaws.

All day long, he was either hunting on ground or practicing the move his mentor had taught him. He did so the day after that, too, but he didn't really need to because the Dark forest cats had made him perfect overnight.

CHAPTER 15

So, life went on. Most cats had completely forgotten by now that he was born a rogue. He and Fernpaw were mates and today they would become warriors. But, he could never be completely at ease. The prophecy that the Dark Forest cats had warned him about still loomed over him and his clanmates like a thundercloud waiting to explode into a hurricane.

Tigerpaw bounded over to the Rock Den the very instant that Hawkstar called.

In a moment, it began.  
"I, Hawkstar, leader of DoveClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn.

Tigerpaw, do you promise to protect and defend this Clan even at the cost of your life?"

"Uh…" _I might be?_

That was a hard thing to promise. He knew other cats were supposed to just say 'yes' without a thought about it, but was he really willing to die for the sake of his clanmates? He remembered I father saying, 'always put yourself before other cats.'

Then again, why should Tigerpaw listen to Hawkfrost? He had played a big part in trying to keep him away from Fernpaw and Tigerpaw ignored that. He was with her, now. _There it goes again. The prophecy just pops up everywhere._

"I do." He said.

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. From this moment on, you will be known as Tigerstripe. StarClan honors your courage and your quick learning skills. DoveClan welcomes you as a full warrior."

It was great to hear how many cats were cheering. The loudest cats were probably Appleheart, Fernpaw, Moonfeather, and amazingly, Lightningtail.

And in a second, it was over. It went by so fast. Fernpaw didn't hesitate a bit and said, "I do." The instant that Hawkstar stopped meowing. "Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Fernpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Fernleg. StarClan honors your kindness and determination and DoveClan welcomes you as a full warrior. Tigerstripe cheered until his voice cracked and his throat hurt the rest of the day, so it was good to know that when sitting vigil you had to be absolutely silent. Fernleg told him that her throat hurt, too from cheering and so they both went to Blueheart and got some soothing honey.

Tigerstripe sat on the branch of the willow that was right next to the border and Fernleg sat on the ground next to the willow. Tigerstripe knew that he was supposed to stay awake and watch for danger, but he was starting to drift into a sleep. He tried to stay awake, so he tried hunting, but no edible prey was out at night. Tigerstripe was half asleep now and daydreaming about WindClan cats discovering the Clan. "MOUSE-BRAIN!"

Tigerstripe jolted awake. Who had said that? It was a voice he recognized. He looked down at Fernleg. She was completely calm, also drifting into sleep. She hadn't heard it. Was he going crazy? Then, flames were everywhere. Fernleg was gone and was replaced by Darkstripe. Darkstripe looked up at Tigerstripe who was still clinging to the branch. He was covered in fire! "I thought that we specifically told you not to fall into Fernleg's trap! Idiot! Your Clan will be gone, now! It's your fault! You were DoveClan's only hope! There is only one way to save your Clan, now. Visit us in the Dark Forest tomorrow!"

Tigerstripe lost his grip on the branch and fell into the flames, yowling hard. He blinked open his eyes. The flames were gone. Fernleg stared at Tigerstripe as if he had just morphed into a hawk. Tigerstripe gasped, then dropped his head. "Just…I just saw something."

Fernleg grabbed his scruff and dragged him to Blueheart's den. "He was on a tree…and he…he had a heart attack or something…and…he fell and was yowling… and…I don't know what's wrong!"

Tigerstripe stood up. "I'm fine! I thought I saw an owl." He started to pad back to where he was standing vigil, when he thought of another thing. "We aren't going become warriors, are we?" he meowed. "We were interrupted! I'm meowing right now! What am I going to say to Hawkstar? I don't know! I have to run away or I'll be killed! Help me! Help!"

Blueheart purred and rushed up to where Tigerstripe sat, wailing. "You'll just have to prove yourself again, that's all. However, if enemies attack, you may have to spend another moon as an apprentice. Tigerstripe left to the apprentice's den, careful not to wake any cats. He couldn't sleep. He kept praying that no enemies would attack. He paced outside the den, and flew around, practicing his techniques. As he was perched on a branch, he saw the last thing he wanted to see. Cats. And they were enough to make a Clan. _Seriously? Right now? _Tigerstripe yowled at the top of his lungs. "Intruders!" Cats raced out of their dens and the cats at the entrance looked up at him. He flew into Hawkstar's den. She was already wide awake and shoved past him. All cats flew around. There were even cats that he didn't recognize. How had they managed to get in so quickly? He pinned down a cat he didn't recognize at all and yowled to it, "who are you!?" cats were already fighting all around him. "Tell me!" the cat was a skinny, pathetic looking ginger she-cat.

"I am Gingerstar." She mewed quietly. "Leader of SunClan."

Tigerstripe slashed her cheek. "There's no such thing, mouse-brain!" he growled. She just lay limp underneath his sharp claws. Her paws were moving, though. He couldn't see what she was doing. He craned his neck to look and immediately fell into a shallow hole. Gingerstar was up on the ground looking down at Tigerstripe. "Do you want me to knock the earth back down on you?" she mewed. She kicked it back into the hole, but since Tigerstripe was there, it filled his nose, his mouth, his ears. Then, it spread to his lungs. He leaped up, coughing, but there was no air to meet. Only soil. How could a cat dig so much so fast? He heard purrs of laughter from above, but it could've been growls of hatred. What was going on up there? Then, his paw pushed something light and cool. Air! He dug up and burst out of the hole and gasped a large breath of air, but he was knocked aside and the delicious air was driven out of him again. A paw with sharp claws pinned his shoulder and Gingerstar purred, "I really didn't need to dig much. We are trained to be able to recognize which cats are stupid and make them confused. You were struggling in about a mouse length high bit of soil for a very long time."

Tigerstripe grunted in frustration. _What's so stupid about this?_ Remembering a move he'd learned from the Dark Forest, he curled up in a ball, ignoring the pain from Gingerstar's claws that dug into the thick flesh of his shoulder. He kept one paw out, but hidden from view. He sprang up. _Ouch!_ One of Gingerstar's claws ripped out of her paw and stuck into his shoulder. _It'll be a nuisance getting that out._ He thought. He fell back and crushed Gingerstar into the ground, then immediately pushed off the ground with his strong hind legs and darted away. He sat behind a tree and peeked out at her as she growled, turning round in circles. _Let's show you some real power. _It would be fun, flying up out of claws' reach. But, then he stopped. Maybe it would be a bad idea. No other cats were using flying to battle. Maybe they didn't want these cats to leave and tell other cats where they saw a big Clan of cats that _flew._

Tigerstripe pressed close to the ground as he stalked a discombobulated Gingerstar as if she were a mouse. Could it really be a Clan? Tigerstripe had no time to think about it. He leaped on Gingerstar's back and pulled her over backwards, leaping quickly out of the way from being crushed. He put a paw on Gingerstar's chest. "Order your cats away. This is DoveClan territory."

Gingerstar hissed. "We are passing through. We need to get to the _other _Clans. The real ones the ones that aren't alone."

Tigerstripe growled a warning. "We are real."

Gingerstar narrowed her bright green eyes. "Fine." She hissed. "I thought you'd be a little more welcoming, though."

Tigerstripe realized he had been a little aggressive about the whole thing. DoveClan just wasn't used to surprise groups of visitors. He let Gingerstar up and nodded to her. She nodded back and yowled for her Clan to retreat. Her Clan let go and gathered around Gingerstar. Gingerstar looked again a Tigerstripe and led her cats out of the camp. They were going in the direction of the big rock wall. And, if they could dig under it, they were going the right way because ShadowClan was right on the other side of that rock.

Tigerstripe turned, embarrassed, to the rest of the Clan. Now that they had gotten the actual battle out of the way, he was left to face the next problem. He flattened his ears and looked sadly at Hawkstar, expecting her words to make him go back to being Tigerpaw. But, Hawkstar only looked blankly at Tigerstripe as if she had completely forgotten about standing vigil. And Tigerstripe had sure made a lot of noise tonight. Yowling and threatening cats and making deals and all sorts of chatter. It seemed as though h hadn't even _tried _to succeed the warrior ceremony. What was wrong with him? Tigerstripe went back to his den, but when he heard Hawkstar's voice say, "Tigerstripe!" his paws stopped and so did his heart. He turned to look at Hawkstar. Then, he bounded over to her. She stared at him. She blinked thoughtfully and then meowed, "you fought well today. I'm proud."

That definitely hadn't been what Tigerstripe had expected. "We welcome you as a new warrior." as soon as Tigerstripe was dismissed, he heard Hawkstar's voice again, this time calling Fernleg. He guessed that the same thing would probably be said to her. Now, came yet another problem. He'd have to visit the Dark Forest in his dreams _now _even though he was exhausted. He couldn't wait till tomorrow. He was too anxious to find out what terrible things these cats had in store for him.

CHAPTER 16

Tigerstripe awoke in the Dark Forest. He knew from experience that a cat always found him and told him what to do. He sat, tail twitching, staring around at the lifeless trees. Finally, he heard the voices of five cats. Thistleclaw, Tigerstar, Brokenstar, Hawkfrost, and Darkstripe emerged from the shadows. Tigerstar came to sit down in front of Tigerstripe.

He growled deep in his throat as the other cats sat in a circle around him, all angry. All except for Hawkfrost who looked a bit confused and worried. Tigerstar swung his tail back and forth madly as he meowed, "I am disappointed in you, Tigerstripe. You completely disobeyed me. You can either suffer the natural consequences or do one thing to fix it."

Tigerstripe did nothing, only waited for Tigerstar to say more. "You can stay with Fernleg and not become leader of the Clan. You can let another cat become leader instead of you. Do you really want Lightningtail to be leader?"

Tigerstripe thought. Was she really that bad? He still remained motionless and silent.

"Or you have the next option. You can become leader of the Clan. You can make DoveClan known to everyone. It will be no secret. All you have to do is kill a few cats. It isn't hard."

"Kill them?" Tigerstripe flinched. He liked the idea of staying with Fernleg and letting Lightningtail be leader way better.

Tigerstar blinked. "Hawkstar is on her last life. Tell her you saw a strange cat in the territory. Show her where you saw it, right inside the rock wall. Then, kill her there. Fly over and kill a ShadowClan cat. Rub the scent on Hawkstar. Run back and tell Lightningtail that she was dead. Show her Hawkstar's dead body and kill her, too. Then, tell the Clan what happened and ask them if they want you to be leader. Anyone who disagrees, kill them. And don't bother doing it in secret, either. Two other cats you must kill are Appleheart and Fernleg."

Tigerstripe hissed. "No! I'd rather just deal with Lightningtail, alright?"

Hawkfrost leaped up and pinned Tigerstar to the ground. "No. Why Appleheart? She did nothing!"

Tigerstar shoved Hawkfrost off and got up. "She will kill Tigerstripe if Tigerstripe doesn't kill her first. It's either your mate or your son."

Hawkstar backed away. He sighed and bounded off into the shadows. Thistleclaw purred and brushed against Tigerstripe. "Oh, but if you let Lightningtail become leader, it will be much worse. You will be doing damage, killing 5 cats minimum, but understand that any other cat would make a very bad leader. Please, become leader."

Tigerstripe's fur was shaking right off him, but he faced Thisteclaw and managed to proudly say, "No."

But, Thistleclaw didn't give Tigerstripe a choice. He unsheathed his claws and slammed Tigerstripe to the ground. He leaned down into his face. "Surely we can trust you. If you don't, we know that you aren't a loyal Dark Forest warrior. And then we know exactly who to kill next."

Darkstripe came up to stand beside him. "That's right, there's one other DoveClan cat coming here. We can assign that cat to kill you, no problem."

Tigerstripe hissed in fear. "Fine! Yes, I think that's what I should do."

Thistleclaw turned and stalked off. As he sat alone, he thought he was being watched. Were they still watching him? Why? His fur started to prickle on his back. Then, he heard a twig snap behind him. He whipped around and saw from the trees, a pair of scared green eyes that looked way too familiar.

Tigerstripe shot out of his nest. Oh, no, he was still asleep! This wasn't the familiar apprentices' den! Then, he relaxed. He was a warrior now. He looked down at Fernleg dozing next to him. But, it wasn't a calm, gentle sleep. She was tossing and turning and there was a huge gash down her face. _No, it can't be…but it is! No. how…? They couldn't have been talking about her! She would never kill me…would she?_

He noticed that Fernleg looked a bit pudgy. _How many secrets is she keeping from me?_ She wasn't taking kittypet food, was she? He had to wake her up, though. He planted his paws on her shoulder and shook her as hard as he could until she woke up. "Fernleg!"

Fernleg stared at Tigerstripe. "The scratch on my face? Oh, that's just…"

"No, Fernleg. I know what happened. You've been sneaking off to two places."

Fernleg's eyes widened until they looked like they'd fall right out of her head. "So that was you! It was you at the Dark Forest!'

"Yes." Tigerstripe mewed. "It was me. How long have you been training there?"

Fernleg ignored the question. "It was you! I thought it was Tigerstar or Hawkfrost or someone, but it was _you?" _

Tigerstar growled through gritted teeth. "Fernleg, you need to tell me how long you've been there."

Fernleg crouched down fearfully. "Only less than a half moon! And those cats, they don't really trust me all that much."

Tigerstripe remembered what Darkstripe had said. _There's one other DoveClan cat coming here. We can assign that cat to kill you, no problem._ Surely he'd been bluffing? But, what could they do if he didn't do what they wanted? "Listen to me, Fernleg. You cannot go there. I've been there for moons, and they tell you they're trying to make you a better warrior, but they aren't. They are only using you for their own evil reasons. They're using me, too…"

Fernleg's fur prickled along her spine. "Then why have you been going if you know so much?" she challenged.

"Fernleg, once you've been there for a while you have no choice. You wake up in the Dark Forest every time you close your eyes. You aren't at that point, yet. I'm trying to save you from getting there. Please stop going…"

Fernleg cut him off. "Oh, I'll keep going as long as I want till I get you to stop going."

"You don't understand!" should he tell her his secret? The secret no cat living cat knew besides him and Appleheart? "Listen," he mewed quietly. "My mother, you know who that is?"

"I don't care!" Fernleg screeched, then leaped out of the den and flew away. She must've woken some cat up, because a cat grumbled something. He looked around the den, but no cats stirred. Then he flew after Fernleg. "Stop! My mother…is Appleheart! And my father is Hawkfrost!"

Fernleg circled back. "Hawkfrost? Appleheart? No!"

Tigerstripe paused. "Yes! I'm safe there! My father is there! He will protect me!"

"No, he won't!" Fernleg yowled. "Those cats are evil! You can't trust them!"

"I can trust Hawkfrost." Tigerstripe retorted. "Hawkfrost, again, is my father!"

Tigerstripe was pretty annoyed with how Fernleg couldn't get that. _She does have a point. Look at what a mess the Dark Forest has gotten me into. I'm supposed to kill the cats I love! Fernleg, Appleheart…_

Well, he had to. Did that make him evil? Tigerstripe couldn't believe it. Was he going to do it?

"Listen, I'm supposed to kill you. Orders from the Dark Forest. There was a prophecy…" he explained everything about the prophecy and all of his visits to the Place of No Stars. After that, he remembered everything bad that had happened. The mystery star, his choices he had to make, Darkstripe, threats…he had to think this through. Fernleg was meowing, but he tuned her out and closed his eyes. He listened to only himself. _If I kill my mother and Fernleg and the leader and deputy, I could be caught and killed or exiled. On the other paw, I might become leader. Should I risk it? Is there a way to become leader without killing any cats? Probably not. That would be risk, too. Being leader would be great…_

_I know! I'll do what the Dark Forest cats told me to do but I'll leave Fernleg and Appleheart out of it. And if either of them tells any cat, I will kill them and the cats they told._

_But, I know that Appleheart will spill everything if she finds out… so, don't let her find out! _

Something did make his eyes fly open, though. He first heard running paws and turned to see what it was. But, paws were automatically in his face. They sliced down his cheek and he fell onto the hard ground. He looked up. Appleheart. _Oh, why? How much did she hear? Did she hear the part of my problems about her? Of course! Why else would she attack me like this? _

Tigerstripe looked around. Where had Fernleg gone?_Ow!_ Another slash to his face. The blood rushed through his ears, blocking out all other senses. He felt like he was in the end of time, just floating. He couldn't see, move, hear…but he could feel. Appleheart's teeth sank into him again. _Pain! Die, enemy! Pain again! Die, enemy…being killed!_ Why was Tigerstripe going crazy? Teeth were in his throat, every instant sinking farther. Why would his mother do this? She was his _mother! _His paws were trapped under him, his head was held in place by Appleheart's jaws, how could he defend hiself?_My voice is still free._ At the top of his lungs, he yowled. Appleheart tightened her grip even farther. Why were no cats coming to the rescue, yet? He was dying. He would die! If he didn't do something now! That thought motivated him. He wrenched his paws free and lashed wildly out at Appleheart. Then, his claws ripped into her throat.

CHAPTER 17

It was shocking. Shocking how far the claws dug, and how shocking it was to see Hawkstar emerge at that very moment. Had he been caught? Appleheart was dead. Her eyes stared at nothing while she was surrounded in a huge amount of blood. It reminded him of when Hawkfrost had died. Except this time, Tigerstripe had been the one to kill the cat.

Hawkstar dashed up at the speed of light and stopped at Tigerstripe. "What happened?" she yowled. "What is going on." His instincts took over and told him to cover it all up by lying. "A rogue! A rogue came and killed Appleheart! And tried to kill me, too! But, I slashed his nose so hard he ran away!"

"What did it look like?" Hawkstar mewed.

"Well, uh…he was dark gray and he smelled like blood and a mix of cat scents as if he'd killed others! He's probably still in the territory! He couldn't have gotten out by now!"

By now other cats were here and the sun was beginning to rise above the distant hills as if it wanted to see the scenario too. And it stained the sky red like the blood of Appleheart. The sun had taken Appleheart's bleeding spirit into the sky to StarClan. _I will miss you. _It felt weird thinking that and being sad when he was the one who killed her. Tigerstripe didn't understand why his mother would attack him, even if she'd heard the conversation.

Blueheart burst into the clearing. "What's wrong? What happened?" he mewed. He took one glance at Tigerstripe's throat and gasped. "Well, why hadn't anyone told me sooner? That could get infected if it isn't treated immediately. Like Appleheart. She's dead and with StarClan. We need to make sure that doesn't happen to this young warrior." he rushed Tigerstripe to the medicine den which already had bedding in it. He ordered Milkpaw to go fetch water and Milkpaw returned with a wad of dripping moss. Blueheart drizzled water onto Tigerstripe's cut and then put moss on it. Tigerstripe settled down to sleep even though he found it difficult to breathe with the cobwebs on.

Tigerstripe woke in the Dark Forest. _Seriously? Tonight, when I'm injured?_ Mapleshade was already perched on a branch above Tigerstripe. "You know, Tigerstripe. All the other apprentices I am able to train together. But, you cannot be revealed to the others. I know the prophecy you are in. Fernleg trains here, too as you already know." The orange she-cat curled her lips in a snarl. "Fernleg!" she yowled. Fernleg stepped from the shadows. Mapleshade glared at her. "Why are you hiding, coward? You know this cat. Isn't he your mate?"

Fernleg was shivering and shaking. "I see." Mapleshade mewed. "You know what's coming. I thought you were smart enough to figure out this was supposed to happen long ago."

Mapleshade sighed. "This is the test. I'm proud to be in charge of it. This is the test to see if Tigerstripe is fit for what his prophecy says he is fit for. You and Fernleg will fight to the death. And, Tigerstripe, you better fight hard because if you lose to Fernleg, the whole world will fall apart."

Fernleg quivered as she stepped forward. Her eyes were wide with terror as if she was a newborn kit sent out to battle all the badgers in the world at once. Tigerstripe would not listen to this mangy old ghost. Wouldn't take orders from this cat! He leaped up, diving into the black sky and swooping down again, knocking Mapleshade from the tree. He leaped onto her and pinned her down. "How about I battle you instead?" he hissed. Mapleshade tensed and slithered out from under Tigerstripe's claws. She twisted and slashed at his already wounded throat. He knew that he could not expose his throat to unsheathed claws or teeth. He curled up into a ball and tried hard to ignore Mapleshade battering at him with all of her strength. _Wait! Mapleshade can't fly! _He stood up and pushed off the ground with his back legs and perched on the top of the tallest tree available. He looked up into the sky. It was almost pitch black, but the reason it wasn't was because of that one star…why was it there? Tigerstripe growled in frustration. His claws dug into the branch he clung to and the tree shook. He looked downwards. Mapleshade was clawing her way up the tree and was near Tigrstripe. Tigerstripe wondered what would happen if he flew to that star. He took a great leap and flew, on and on, but the star never came any close. He was tired. He knew that there was no hope reaching the star and he took one last dash, then twisted and soared down, smacking into Mapleshade purposely and driving the breath from her. She lay struggling for an instant, then in a heartbeat recovered and lashed a paw at Tigerstripe. His nose stung. Blood trickled into his nostrils and he had to breathe through his mouth.

Mapleshade rose to her paws and nodded. "So, will you attack me again?"

"Yes." Tigerstripe hissed. He prepared for another battle. "Brave, trying to attack me. But, even with your flying abilities, I will always win against you. I am tireless and cannot be harmed. I am dead. You have to be dead or extremely experienced to kill me again. I think you have proven yourself for now."

She turned, nodding to Fernleg as well. "You barely did anything. Next time, you get an extra difficult session. Sleep well." She stalked off, leaving Fernleg and Tigerstripe alone.

Tigerstripe opened his eyes and immediately closed them again. Never had dawn been so bright! He opened his eyes again. It was a blinding white glare. Tigerstripe leaped up. It was sunhigh! How much had he slept in? Blueheart turned from where he was sorting herbs. "You're up. Why are you confused?"

Tigerstripe cocked his head. "Well, why is it sunhigh?"

"You went to sleep it dawn, remember?" Milkpaw emerged from the back of the den. "Get your wrap back on! It's going to heal your wound. Keep it exposed like that, the longer you'll be in here!"

Blueheart blinked at Milkpaw. "Are you sure I'm not the apprentice and you the mentor? You sure are taking charge!"

Milkpaw purred. "The sooner we can get this cat out of here, the easier it is for us both!" she mewed.

"Well, why don't I do that now? I'd like to talk to someone and get some fresh air!" Tigerstripe begged.

Milkpaw thought. "Well, I suppose. But, no patrols! I'll be watching you! You can only chat with cats and you make sure you get the biggest piece of fresh-kill on the pile!"

Tigerstripe flew out of the den and landed next to Fernpaw.

"I'm sorry." Fernpaw meowed. "I can understand why you need to go to the Dark Forest. You don't have a choice, and I know you like to see your father."

"Yeah, and now my mother is gone, too. Did they already bury her?"

"Yes." Fernleg mewed. "You need to tell the truth."

Tigerstripe flinched. He lowered his voice and whispered, "About killing…? How did you know?"

"I could tell what happened. It makes perfect sense. You should tell them about everything. I think the whole Clan should know what you told me. I'll let you make the decision, but that's what I would do."

Tigerstripe hated the idea. He didn't want to say no, but he couldn't say yes. He desperately wanted to change the subject. "So…it must feel weird, having both littermates still apprentices and you being a warrior."

"I like the feeling! I'm in charge of them, now! And I'm glad that Milkpaw wanted to be a medicine cat. Blueheart works hard, but he does need a bit of help now and then around the medicine den. I do feel bad for Leappaw."

Leappaw had fallen into a hole and broke his leg. It was healing slowly because it was a snake's home he had fallen into, and the snake had bitten the broken paw. He didn't tell any cat except Milkpaw who helped him, but how long could you keep the secret that your leg is broken?

Tigerstripe finally brought up the question. "Why are you fat?"

Fernleg licked her chest. "I'm not fat, I'm just carrying your kits."

Tigerstripe paused. He darted one way, then skidded and ran the other way. Fernleg ran at Tigerstripe. "Stop it! I want it to be a surprise for the Clan!"

Tigerstripe pushed away from Fernleg. "But, Blueheart needs to know!"

"Blueheart does know!" Fernleg meowed. "I told Blueheart and he promised he'd keep the secret."

"How long till they arrive?" Tigerstripe questioned.

Fernleg flicked her ears. "Should be another two moons or so, I think. I could ask Blueheart."

Tigerstripe padded up to Fernleg. "I'll come with you. I need to be getting back to the medicine den anyways."

Tigerstripe flew up with Fernleg to the den and padded to Blueheart. Milkpaw was busily preparing a pulp. "That's not for my neck, is it?" Tigrstripe asked.

Milkpaw stared at him. "What makes you so worried about it? It's for Fawnweed's muscle ache. Okay?"

Blueheart padded over to Milkpaw. "We seem to be running out of marigold. Would you go fetch some for me? There's a huge cluster near the willow entrance. I've just been too busy to get it myself. Grab Watertail to go with you."

As soon as Milkpaw left, he stepped over to Fernleg and felt her belly. "So, Fernleg told you? I'd say another moon and a half until those kits are born. I think they're impatient to come out."

At that moment, Tigerstripe saw Milkpaw at the entrance to the camp, hers and Watertail's jaws filled with marigold. "We'd better go. We don't want Milkpaw hearing about this."

CHAPTER 18

Tigerstripe padded through the dead, crackling leaves on the cold Dark Forest floor. This time, he did want to be there. He was going to let them know that he would do it, he just would not include Fernleg in his group of victims.

He spotted Thistleclaw with Tigerstar. Thistleclaw turned his yellow glaring eyes to Tigerstripe. Tigerstripe bounded up to Thistleclaw. "I'm going to do it. Today! I'm sorry that I ever argued against the plan. I need to be loyal to the Dark Forest so that we may win the battle when it comes!"

Thistleclaw looked surprised. "Well. That's a good choice. Maybe you are trustworthy after all. But, I know what you're about to say next. And I won't stop you. I never understood what good killing Fernleg was."

Tigerstripe dipped his head. "Thank you."

As Tigerstripe turned to leave, Thistleclaw called him back. "But, Tigerstripe! If she does cause problems…you will need to kill her."

Tigerstripe shivered and woke up. His heart was pounding. Why did he agree to this again? _Because I'm scared. I'm killing other cats just to save my own pitiful life._

Tigerstripe looked over the trees. It was still dark, but not black anymore and the sky glowed a dark blue and pink mix. Stars still glittered above and no cats were outside their dens. Tigerstripe glide gracefully over to Hawkstar's den and nudged her awake. "Hawkstar! Quick! The cat that killed Appleheart is by the big rock on the ShadowClan border! Let me show you!" Hopefully Hawkstar was too drowsy to ask any other questions or assign a different cat to inspect. The less cats killed the better.

Hawkstar flew as fast as the wind and Tigerstripe could not keep up with her. But, when Hawkstar slowed and dropped where the ShadowClan border was, Tigerstripe had to speed up and stop abruptly, spiraling down from the sky to land at the same time as Hawkstar. Then, Tigerstripe's breath caught in his throat. Lightningtail sat on the ground, her tail flicking. "What's wrong? Do you need me for something?" she mewed.

Hawkstar raked the ground with her claws. "Where's the rogue?" she growled.

Lightningstar looked puzzled. "What rogue? There's a rogue?"

Hawkstar hissed. "Lightningtail, this is not a time to be playing games. You are acting like a kit!"

Tigerstripe's heart beat so hard it drowned out the cats' voices and hurt his chest terribly. This could not go on any longer. He leaped at Hawkstar, bringing her down with a thump. He slashed her face and bit her throat. Blood flooded into his mouth. The salty taste made him pull his head back. Hawkstar's claws raked through his shoulder fur and pain stabbed him, pricking all over. He finished off Hawkstar with his claws and turned to see Lightningtail who was sitting her eyes wide and red. "Why didn't you defend her? Why? What is wrong with you?" Tigrstripe screeched. Why hadn't she done anything to protect her leader, former mentor, and best friend? He leaped at her next, slicing her throat, but Lightningtail swiveled onto her belly and jumped into the sky, flying over the big rock into ShadowClan territory. He didn't bother to chase after her. He had thought of a new plan. He would tell the Clan that Hawkstar had been killed by Lightningtail and Lightningtail had flown away with the help of the rogue to carry the dead body over the rock wall and out of the territory. Then, Tigerstripe would tell them that in Hawkstar's last words, she had said that Tigerstripe was to become leader in her place. Tigertripe buried Hawkstar as deep into the ground as he could and as he did he pondered about who to make deputy. After thinking for a long while, he finally came up with a cat. Thicketear. If he didn't work out, then it would be Fernleg. Tigrstripe flew back to the camp. It had gotten lighter out and the sky was now bright. There wasn't a star in the sky and cats were everywhere. Not happy cats. Worried cats. Fernleg raced up to Tigerstripe. The leader and deputy are gone! And where were you all this time as well?"

Tigerstripe didn't respond to Fernleg, but he jumped up on the Rock Den and yowled, "all cats old enough to fly, join here below the Rock Den for a Clan meeting!" cats huddled around the rock gazing up with all different expressions. They seemed to be pushing him back off of the rock. "Um…Hawkstar…is dead. Most of you know she was on her last life." There were many gasps. "She was murdered…by Lightningtail. Her best friend and former mentor. We've all heard the story of how Hawkstar mentored Lightningstar through all the stages of training because she was such a good mentor."

Thicketear spat on the ground. "That traitor, Lightningstar!" he hissed.

Tigrstripe continued. "Lightningtail, with the help of the same strange cat that killed Appleheart, took the body of her away over to ShadowClan territory. Appleheart acted like a mother to me, and…" he glanced at Fernleg. Fernleg knew that Apppleheart was his mother and that he had been the one to kill her. He'd have to explain to Fernleg another lie. "I am sad and sorry that we do not have the body of Hawkstar with us to say goodbye and mourn. But, there is something else that is important. We need a new leader and a new deputy. Hawkstar's last words were "I need you, Tigerstripe, to lead our Clan."

"How do we have proof?" a cat called out. Murmurs of agreement rumbled like thunder throughout the Clan.

Tigerstripe tried his best to look humble. "I guess there is no proof. Who should be leader instead, if you don't want me?"

The Clan had no answers, so Tigerstripe continued to talk. "Tomorrow night, I will travel to the Moonpool with Blueheart to receive my nine lives. For now, I am going to announce my deputy." He paused, letting the Clan build up impatience to know who would be leader. "Thicketear." He mewed, "will be deputy of the Clan." Thicketear grimly bowed his head. "Thank you. I am happy to serve the Clan and will give my life to every individual cat of DoveClan."

Cheers and yowls filled his ears and he was glad that he hadn't been caught. It had been risky, but it was worth it. He immediately felt guilty. It was _never _worth it to kill your leader even if you do get a reward for it._Or was it?_ The Dark Forest cat could have been right. After all, if Lightningtail was such a horrible cat, could Hawkstar be, too? Maybe Hawkstar was only cleverer than Lightningtail because she was able to hide it. Still, he felt that he shouldn't have done it without proof. And now, he was lying.

"Fernleg, you are the only cat that knows I killed Appleheart. That, rogue I told the Clan about, though, is real." Tigerstripe mewed.

Fernleg pawed at the ground. "Tigerstripe, you don't have to lie. I know what you did."

Tigerstripe fell silent. It felt like his heart turned into a boulder and the way his fur was tingling, it felt like a thunderstorm was right about to happen. His windpipe was clogged with all of the lies he'd been telling. He couldn't do anything but wait for what Fernleg was going to say next. Fernleg did finally speak again. "I went to the Dark Forest enough times to know. Lightningtail knows. She went there at one point. Not anymore, though. Lightningtail and I know a part of the plan that you don't. The Dark Forest cats are not doing this for your sake. They know you aren't going to become leader."

Tigerstripe could speak now that Fernleg said what she had said. "What? What part of the plan do you know that I don't?"

"That prophecy was made up by Tigerstar. It's not real. He made it up to get you to join. The other thing is that Hawkstar is not on her last life."

Tigeerstripe gasped. "They lied about everything! And I'm Tigerstar's own kin! I was _named _after him, and he lies like that, why? To get me killed?"

Fernleg looked like blurting all this information was difficult for her. "Well, yes, actually. He wants to see if you're trustworthy. First, he was going to let you become leader, for his own reasons, of course, but then he thought you seemed too…well, he knew you were disobeying by being with me. And that is the exact reason that he invited me to the Dark Forest. To tell more lies to get me to hate you, but it wasn't going to happen. And then he thought up that plan. He told me and Lightningtail the truth about it."

Tigerstripe paused. "And the truth is…?"

Fernleg bit her lip. "Lightningtail was ordered to be there the day you went. Thistleclaw went straight to Lightningtail and told her you were doing it. She was to get there before you and be ready. And she was also told to tell Hawkstar. After a long conversation, Hawkstar agreed to do it. So, when Hawkstar is buried, Lightningtail will go to the nearest tunnel entrance and…"

"Tunnels?" Tigerstripe asked. "Where are there tunnels?"

Fernleg sighed. "Another thing to explain to you? There are tunnels under ground. Lots of tunnels that lead everywhere you can imagine. There's even a river down there! Anyways, remember those cats we fought when you became a warrior? They're involved, too. This cat named Lizardrush went to the Dark Forest. He'll be down there to dig up from the tunnels to where Hawkstar is and they'll save the last of her lives. Hawkstar's very brave, isn't she, saving her Clan from what they think is a disaster by sacrificing a life? I wish I had that courage."

Tigerstripe growled. "That disaster is me…and anyways why does Lightningtail need to be down there when Lizardrush digs?"

"Oh, to make sure he does it and to help him by digging downwards… that's why. But then, here comes the bad part. Lightningtail and Hawkstar will emerge as heroes and tell the truth about what you did and then soon enough there will be a huge mob and some cat is going to kill you! Which is why you need to leave! And go far because cats will look for you!"

"What? The Dark Forest got every cat involved! If I get my claws on those cats, I'll shred their ears! Anyways, why did Tigerstar create that prophecy in the first place?"

"Last question!" Fernleg meowed. "You really need to go. He knew you'd cause problems because I was the only other real friend you'd get to know. He knew this was going to happen. But, fake prophecies are not as powerful as a cat. Especially you."

The sun was rising high over the treetops. "But, even if you are powerful you are stupid! And you're no match for the whole Clan. You need to go!"

She leaped away. Tigerstripe chased after her. "Wait! You aren't still going to the Dark Forest are you?"

Fernleg stopped. "I know if I don't answer you'll never leave. No. I'm not. Neither is any cat in this Clan. Now, go! They'll be here anytime!"

There was a gasp from some of the surrounding cats. Tigerstripe winced and turned to face where every other cat was facing. Hawkstar and Lightningtail were standing in the camp. Lightningtail sat down, but Hawkstar shouldered her way through the cluster of cats, breaking them up and getting every individual cat's full attention.

"Is Tigerstripe leader, now? With a deputy and nine lives?"

Tigerstripe stood still as a rock. Why hadn't he just left as soon as Fernleg had told him to?

"Coward!" Hawkstar spat at Tigerstripe. "You only care for yourself." She muttered coldly. "Fernleg. You knew. And still, you are carrying his kits? What is wrong with you? You are an evil cat. I expected much more from you."

Swiftbriar spoke up from where she was sitting. "Please. Don't exile her. Let her stay!"

Hawkstar nodded. "She is very welcome in the Clan. And she always will be. If…"

The entire Clan leaned forward to hear. A big dark cloud crept over to the sun. Was StarClan covering the sun because there was no moon to cover?

"…if Fernleg succeeds in killing Tigerstripe, she will be welcomed back as a full respected warrior."

"That's absurd!" Ravenpool yowled. "You can't expect my daughter to kill her mate! Just exile Tigerstripe! Fernleg didn't know! She's done nothing to harm any cat!"

Hawkstar purred. "Actually, she has. What do you call keeping the secret that Appleheart was his mother and he was the one who killed her?"

The cats were all looking shocked. "And that's not all. Guess who his father is? Hawkfrost of RiverClan, the cat of the Dark Forest, the son of Tigerstar and we all know who he is and what he did. This traitor is a disgusting half-clan kin of the worst cat in history."

Tigerstripe felt his claws scrape into the sand. I fit weren't for Tigerstar, Fernleg wouldn't be in this mess. How did killing everybody help the Dark Forest? Hawkstar nodded. "Very well. It's been decided. Fernleg will kill Tigerstripe in the same place that Tigerstripe stole a life from me. Dartflower will come, too to see that you do it. Go." She continued explaining things to the rest of the warriors as the three cats trotted off. Dartflower was the only calm one. The two young cats shook and their fur stood high on their backs and Tigerstripe refused to look Fernleg in the eye. Dartflower talked as they padded grimly on. "Listen, you two. It isn't either of your faults. You are just ambitious young warriors who aren't mature enough to know right from wrong. Tigerstripe, you it was hard for you, especially. Tigerstripe is related to you. He seemed so helpful in the beginning. I don't know how many cats have fallen into the spider web trap of the Dark Forest and couldn't get back out and are now stuck in that place as spirits forever, whether they want to or not." They stopped at the big rock.

Fernleg turned towards Dartflower. "Wait. If it isn't our faults, then why are you going to make sure she kills me? And what do you know about the Dark Forest?"

Dartflower blinked. "I used to go there. But, I'm smart, unlike you two. And I'm not going to make you kill him. Tigerstripe, you need to go. Go as far away from here as you can. You should probably never stop traveling away from here. Run when you can."

Tigerstripe looked at Fernleg's swelling belly. "I'll never see my kits grow…"

Fernleg brushed her tailtip along Tigerstripe's shoulder. "I'll come with you."

Dartflower sighed. "What am I going to tell the Clan? Let's say a fox came and got the two of you. I'll put fox dung around this area."

Tigerstripe nuzzled against Dartflower. "Thank you so much. I'll never forget what you did to help us."

Then, he looked at Fernleg. "Won't you miss your family? Any of your Clanmates?"

Fernleg's eyes filled with sadness. "Yes. I'll miss them so much. But, I know they'll be okay. You won't. You need a cat to protect you."

Tigerstripe grunted. She was joking, but he wondered if he could survive alone, not ever knowing who his kits were, never seeing Fernleg again. Dartflower turned and leaped into the brambles.

Where would they go? Not over the rock into ShadowClan. What were their options? The tunnels were too risky, probably. The mountains? Who wanted to live in that disgustingly cold place?

"Well, let's go." Tigerstripe flew over a towering maple tree and glided through the air, the rock wall getting smaller, smaller, smaller, and then vanish behind the maple that they'd flown over. Fernleg was now ahead of him, flying very fast and Tigerstripe remembered they were trying to escape, not going on a leisurely flight. Tigerstripe hadn't had anything to eat since the day before and he was his belly rumbled with hunger. "Fernleg! Let's stop and hunt."

Fernleg looked back and slowed down. "No! We've barely moved! Some cat is going to find us, you know." Tigerstripe sighed. "I don't think you should be flying this fast, anyway. You are carrying kits that are going to be born…Your kits! Fernleg, we don't have a medicine cat!"

Fernleg hissed. "I can manage without one. Now, listen, we need to go!"

Tigerstripe stared at Fernleg. "I'm tired and I need a break."

"We just left! We are still on DoveClan territory!" Fernleg yowled. "Now, if it makes you feel better, hunt, but if some cat finds us, don't go blaming me."

"What are the chances a cat is going to find us?" Tigerstripe muttered.

He flew up to a tree and landed on the thinnest branch that could support his weight. He saw a bird coming right across from his eyes. He tensed his muscles and leaped. His teeth bit into feathers, his claws raked down flapping wings and he tumbled to the ground with the bird panicking and flapping about. He bit the neck with a sharp bite and carried it over to share with Fernleg, who was impatiently looking around, jumping at every snap.

Fernleg looked down at the starling and leaned down to take a bite, but she stiffened and closed her mouth slowly, her eyes wide with horror. Tigerstripe looked behind him and saw what Fernleg had seen.

There were two cats a ways in the distance. One had a familiar black pelt with jagged cream stripes. He looked up at the cat's face. Her dark red eyes gazed at him. Beside her was a pure black cat. _Lightningtail and Moonfeather!_ Tigerstripe turned back to Fernleg. She was still staring at the cats. He looked back at the two enemy cats. Lightningtail had come a fox-length closer and was now only about three fox-lengths away. Tigerstripe's hackles rose and his lips pulled back. His claws unsheathed and he pounced.

He wrestled with Lightningtail. He saw one of her terrible red eyes and he tried to slash it out of her evil face. She pulled back in time and she kicked at his belly. He jumped away from her, then jumped back into the battle, biting her paw so hard, he felt his teeth reach to her bone. She yowled and wrenched her paw away, staggering, her bone showing through where Tigerstripe had bit it. For a moment, Tigerstripe thought that he'd won the battle, but one of Lightningtail's eyes turned black and she pounced back at him. He remembered when Lightningtail had shredded his ear. He thrashed at her ear, tearing it into two halves. A second cat leaped on him. Moonfeather tore her claws down is spine and he couldn't keep up with all of the wounds he was receiving. He broke free from the claws that had kept him trapped in the battle for too long. He lay limp on the ground, sore and hurting. His shoulder was bleeding, his belly was slightly torn open, a claw was torn, and his nose was bleeding. His breathing came in short gasps and he whimpered slightly. Fernleg stepped out in front of him. "Leave him! We won't come back. Stalkers, you were following us, weren't you?"

Lightningtail growled deep in her throat. "Traitors. If for some reason, you do return, I'd be glad. Everyone would, actually. Every last cat in the Clan would love to feel their claws in your throat. And your kits, don't expect any of them to survive."

CHAPTER 19

Tigerstripe woke up in empty space. It was dark all around him, but it didn't matter if he could see. There was nothing _to_ see. Not even the ground. He cried out, and tried with his paws to feel the ground, but there was none. Yet, he wasn't falling. Then, something lit the nothingness around him. A small, shiny black cat stepped into view. He was shining, giving off his own light.

Then, the thought struck Tigerstripe. It occurred to him that he might be dead. "Who are you?" he asked the cat. The cat didn't give an answer to his question, but he did say, "You are not to be here. It's dangerous. It could mess up the way things work. You will know when to leave when the time comes. Go away. Now!"

Tigerstripe's fur began to bristle. "I might if I knew the way out! It's not like I chose to come here! And who are you?"

The black cat lashed his tail back and forth. "Please! Go! Before they think that you're…Go!"

The cat whipped around and ran away, being swallowed up further into the nothingness. Then, a powerful gust of wind struck at Tigerstripe's face, shoving him back, back farther and farther. It stung his eyes, forcing them to shut. It was like a tornado, whirling up, up and then it finally shot him out, and he flew expecting to hit land, but he was still in nothingness. Different nothingness. This nothing wasn't dark. It was light. It hurt his eyes and he shut them again. The light still blazed into his eyes. Then, a paw prodded him.

He jerked his head up and opened his eyes. Fernleg was standing worriedly over Tigerstripe. And so was another cat. The cat was the same color as Fernleg, a sandy-brown tabby. "Oh, Tigerstripe! We thought you'd died!"

"What?" Tigerstripe sat up.

The strange cat started meowing about who he was. "Well, you see my name is Rocky. I used to be friends with a cat named Boulder. Rocky and Boulder, can you imagine? Then, he joined ShadowClan, but I'm the less social type, so I didn't join. I've been living around here ever since. Boulder is way older than I am. Anyways I saw a pregnant she-cat trying to wake up what looked like a dead cat. So, I went and helped drag you to a safer place. Farther away from whatever attacked you. And then your breathing and heartbeat stopped and we thought it was too late, but here you are, now! So I figured I could help you out! Fernleg told me there are some cats after the two of you and you're going to need to get away as fast as possible. You don't stand a chance with one of you carrying kits and the other injured. I know a lot about herbs, you see, my father's sister was a…"

"That's great." Tigerstripe interrupted. "But, I need to know how far away from where you found us I am now."

"Oh, we dragged you quite a ways." Rocky mewed. "See those trees way down there? That's where I found you cats."

"You dragged me far!" he mewed, surprised. "You didn't have to do that! I would've been fine just half that far!"

Rocky shrugged. "Maybe, but no harm done. How are you feeling?"

Tigerstripe heaved himself to his paws. "I'm actually a lot better!"

Rocky bounced lightly on his paws. "Really? It must have been the goldenrod! You see, I looked all over…"

Rocky sure liked to talk. It was kind of annoying, but they probably wouldn't last a day without him. He looked around the meadow, seeing the tall grass and little flowers budding around him. It was a nice, warm new-leaf day and he was glad this incident didn't happen in the cold leaf-bare. Then, he saw something off in the distance in the grass. It was wooden, like a twoleg nest, but it was fallen to the ground and crumbling to pieces. All sorts of dangerous scents blew up into his nose. He got a shivery feeling from it as if they were too close to it and needed to be farther away. Something from it was coming closer.

"Of course a bit of marigold would have worked just as well. I'm glad I was smart enough not to give you poppy seeds! Then again, why would I have needed to? It's just a matter of…"

"Sorry." Tigerstripe meowed. "But, I think something's coming. Can you smell it?"

Rocky sniffed the air. "Ah, yes, that'd be a rogue cat. Plenty of those off in that broken down twoleg nest. See, they gather there because it's a place with many rodents to hunt and shelter. See, you're very exposed in this meadow. Not to frighten you, because you'll be fine, you're a strong cat…"

Panicking, Tigerstripe shoved Rocky to the ground. He stuffed a paw over his mouth so he wouldn't give them away. Fernleg was already crouched down, hiding in the tall stalks of brown-green grass. He was jealous of Rocky and Fernleg. Their fur blended into the grass, but Tigerstripe's pelt stood out. He tried to crouch as far down into the grass as possible, and pawing at the soil to rub it over his body. If he did that, maybe he'd blend in more. He peered through the stalks, seeing the muscular dark gray tom standing suspiciously and ready to fight. His yellow gaze swept right over Tigerstripe's hiding spot. The cat sniffed the ground and growled. His tail thrashed wildly, rattling the grass. Tigerstripe spotted the glint of claws and watched him bare his teeth. "What coward would dare hide from me?" he hissed.

Tigerstripe held his breath as Rocky rose to his paws. "Hello!" he called out. The gray cat's fur stood on his neck and all along his spine. His tail was swelled up to three times its size.

_No!_ Tigerstripe thought. _I know you love to talk, but we really just needed to be silent in this situation!_

"What's your name?" Rocky questioned.

"Not that it's any of your business, but my name is Blue Moon. May I ask you what your name is and what you are doing here?"

Rocky launched into his story about him and the coincidence of having a friend named Boulder when his own name was Rocky and about Fernleg carrying kits and how they were just passing through.

"We aren't looking for a fight. We'll leave. We understand that this is your territory and we won't disturb it."

"Too late!" Blue Moon spat. "You're already here! And you knew it or you wouldn't be hiding!"

Tigerstripe rose. "If you think you can defeat three cats, you are the biggest mouse-brain I've ever met!"

Blue Moon bared his teeth. "I'm pretty sure I can take on an injured cat and a tiny kit that probably won't even defend himself. And I'm not going to allow a pregnant cat to join the battle." Then, without warning, quick as light, he leaped on top of Rocky. Rocky slithered out from under him, not looking hurt and grabbed Blue Moon's tail in his jaws. Blue Moon shrieked and lashed out at Rocky who jumped off. But, he wasn't quite fast enough and he was struck by Blue Moon's paw. Not a single claw touched him, but Blue Moon's huge, powerful paw pad struck his ribs and he went flying. He landed in the grass, ready to leap right back at the cat. Tigerstripe raced out and halted Rocky with his tail, then he jumped on Blue Moon's back. He tried to reach for Blue Moon's throat, but Blue Moon stood on his hind legs and fell backwards in an attempt to crush Tigerstripe under his weight. Tigerstripe jumped out of the way in time and went for the sensitive belly. He plunged his claws into the soft fur and Blue Moon yowled in pain, running off. It had been a quick and easy fight and Tigerstripe hadn't gotten at all hurt. But, he had to check on Rocky.

"You okay?" he asked.

Rocky flicked a bit of grass from his whiskers. "Oh, me? I'm fine. When he hit me with his paw, there, it was actually just a bit of an illusion mixed with my own strength. See, I was already jumping away, he just gave me a boost. And while it seemed I was flying, I was actually just jumping. Since when could cats fly?"

"Oh, uh…" he glanced at Fernleg. Her eyes were wide and she shook her head. "Yeah. That's silly. We aren't birds."

As the three cats moved along, Rocky taking the lead, Tigerstripe took the opportunity to talk to Fernleg. "Are we ever going to tell him?"

"Maybe." Fernleg mewed quietly so she wouldn't let Rocky hear. "I want us to teach our kits how to fly. Then, we can tell him."

It was horrible not being able to fly, having to let Rocky lead them along by _walking._ It felt like he was being held down by a huge rock on his back. He wished he could just leap into the air and fly as fast as he could, feeling the wind in his fur.

They were still in the meadow when they smelled the stench of the animal that just loved to chase and torture cats. "Dog!" he hissed. Tigerstripe stopped dead and listened. The scent was fresh. The dog was near. Tigerstripe just couldn't quite place exactly where the dog was. Then, he heard it bark. He jumped and turned to where the sound was coming from. A big dark brown dog had its head held high over the blades of grass, trying to find where the cats were. Hopefully Rocky wouldn't try talking to the dog like he did Blue Moon. Tigerstripe motioned with his tail to back up. They backed closer to the line of trees, while the dog just came closer. The dog had drool dangling from its jaws and Tigerstripe studied, the long, sharp teeth held in the extremely strong jaws. He could almost feel the powerful jaws snap onto his throat, not letting go until he died. Then, the dog sprang. It didn't quite reach the cat, but in two more bounds, it reached Fernleg. It had the she-cat pinned down underneath its enormous paw and its jaws were getting closer and closer to Fernleg's throat.

Tigerstripe thought quickly. A yank on the tail, scratch to the belly, ears, blow to the eyes or nose. All ways to get the dog to open its mouth and let Fernleg go. He ran over and got the tail in his mouth. Then, he bit down hard and tugged. The dog yelped and turned around to snap at something else. It got Tigerstripe's paw and it flung him down on the ground. He hit the ground and twisted his paw and he heard a sickening crack from his own leg. He tried to stand, but his leg buckled and he fell again. Now, he was an easier target than Fernleg was and the jaws like magnets bit around his fragile ribs. He saw Rocky leap on the back of the dog and climb to its face, then Tigerstripe didn't see what happened after that because the dog's jaws bit down harder and he shut his eyes tight.

Then, they released. Tigerstripe sat up, gasping for air. He licked his sides which had deep teeth marks. His paw still wouldn't hold him up and was limp and useless. He looked around for the dog, but it had gone. "Rocky, you…saved me. I would've died."

Rocky shrugged, "it was nothing. Let's take a look at that paw of yours."

Tigerstripe held it up for Rocky to examine. "Well, it isn't broken, it's out of place. I can snap it back and you'll be good as new." He searched through the grass and popped back up with a stick in his jaws. "Bite down on this. It'll help."

Tigerstripe reluctantly bit down on the stick, waiting for the quick, but awful pain to come. He felt Rocky's soft paws and then the snap. It was a heartbeat of agony and he yowled through the mouthful of stick. Then, it was over.

Fernleg waddled over, then plunked herself down. "yeah. That hurt? Think about what I'm going to have to go through. I feel so horrible, like I can't help at all. I can't fight, I move at the pace of a slug, you won't survive with me being here."

"Oh, shut up." Rocky mewed playfully. "Kits are nothing to be ashamed of having. You should be proud of having kits. I'm sure it will be wonderful once they are born and fluffy instead of soggy things that are a nuisance to clean as you're still in pain. That's what my mother said anyway. She had four kits, me and Salty and Bony and Silky. And she said…"

"That's very nice." Tigerstripe meowed. "Do you mind going into the forest because I feel kind of exposed out here and we already ran into Blue Moon and a dog. We can't risk Fernleg getting killed. Or you. We've really relied on you. Just now, I would've died without you."

Fernleg grunted. "Tigerstripe, we need you, too. I would've died just now without you."

Tigerstripe nodded. "Yes, the point is, the wood is where our natural home was the forest and I feel safer in it."

They made their way to the forest and as they did, Tigerstripe kept glancing at Fernleg. She would be having her kits pretty soon and he wanted her in a safe place with her full strength when they did. When they got to the forest, he wanted to find a good place for Fernleg to rest until her kits were born which could take a maximum time of one moon. They reached the trees and Tigerstripe looked back to see how far away Clan territory was.

Tigerstripe decided that if they traveled in the opposite direction of the Clans, they would be okay. They stepped into the lush green forest and Tigerstripe breathed in the smells from all around. He walked through the undergrowth. Tigerstripe began the search immediately, looking for a good temporary home. He found one spot, a little dip in between four beech trees that was lined with moss, but it held the scent of a rogue cat, and he continued the search.

They came across a Thunderpath. Not one that was frequently used, but one that was made of churned up earth that had maybe been used once. The scent was stale. It would be okay to cross. They didn't have to worry. "Let's go." Tigerstripe meowed. As they leisurely padded across the Thunderpath, something caught Tigerstripe's eye. It was twoleg food. Tigerstripe could hunt. He didn't need the food. But, apparently, Rocky did. He ran up to the food and grabbed it. Rocky trotted back over to Tigerstripe and Fernleg. "This is a real treat to find!" he meowed. "it's called a hot dog! I used to find these things all the time in the twolegplace! Let's eat!"

Tigerstripe stared at the hot dog. "I prefer to hunt for myself." It did smell good, but he needed to stay healthy and eat good fresh-kill rather than poisonous twoleg stuff.

Rocky shrugged. "Fine! More for me and Fernleg, then!"

But, Fernleg told Rocky she didn't want it, either. "You eat it, but I don't understand why you like it. Have you never tasted the deliciousness of a freshly caught maple-scented mouse and have the pride of knowing you were the cat to catch it?"

Rocky looked puzzled. "Yeah, I can hunt, if that's what you're asking, but I'd rather not. I don't like freshly caught maple-scented mouse. And we were born to hunt. Nothing to be proud of. I feel pride when I find something like this!"

Tigerstripe exchanged shocked glances with Fernleg and Rocky ate the hot dog. He could not believe that Rocky preferred twoleg rubbish to food. After Rocky finished his food, they set off again.

Then, after not going far, Rocky stopped dead. "Oh, my whiskers!" he squeaked.

Tigerstripe froze, alarmed. "What?"

Rocky padded closer to the thing he saw. Was it another hot dog? "This is the biggest patch of horsetail I've ever seen in my whole life! Tigerstripe, you probably have some infected wounds! This'll take care of that in a heartbeat! Come on, roll in it!"

Tigerstripe stepped into the horsetail and flopped down, rolling in it and chewing on it. Then, he sat up, shook himself, and started to chew up the horsetail into a poultice for the wounds that hurt the most. He rubbed some on his belly, his ribs where the dog's teeth had gone, and his shoulder. Then, Tigerstripe set off again to find a nice place for Fernleg so that they could hunt and rest, because they'd have some kits to worry about soon.

Rocky cleared his throat and everyone knew what was about to happen. "When I was a young little cat, a kitten, sort of, I wanted to learn how to fish. Of course, there was RiverClan, but..."

Tigerstripe didn't think any of the dens and burrows and holes that he discovered were suitable for Fernleg. He wanted to find the perfect place so that Fernleg could have her kits in the safest way possible. Tigerstripe would guard and Rocky would give her the herbs she needed. It was great practically having a medicine cat tagging along with them. They may have passed the horsetail altogether without him. To be polite, he listened in to his story.

"…who even knew fish were so slimy and disgusting? I never wanted to taste a fish again. So, I'm warning you cats, never try to catch a fish."

Tigerstripe nodded. "Mmm. I'll remember that advice."

Rocky started meowing again. "You better. That reminds me, back when I lived in the twolegplace, my mother, Daffodil taught me never to trust twolegs. Now, one thing I've always known is to know that what your mother says is right. But, then a twoleg came one day, it was so nice and kind to me that I doubted what my mother said! Really, I was so ashamed, but a belief is a belief."

"Well, what happened?" Fernleg asked.

"Ah, my memory is a bit hazy, but it went something like this. The twoleg took me into his home for a while there. But, then these shiny twolegs in blue-gray fur came and knocked down his entrance and came and took him away! They put shiny vines around his paws and shoved him in a black monster with a big flashy light on it and drove away! I don't know why! They left me there! And then, I always listened to Daffodil after that incident. I hope you've always listened to your mother. They've got good advice, you know. Fernleg, you'll start feeling it when your kits start being curious! You'll be a wise cat!"

Tigerstripe finally found a suitable place. Near a little swamp, there was a huge clump of ferns. Perfect for a cat named Fernleg. They were too tired to hunt then, so they curled up in the ferns and fell asleep.

Tigerstripe woke up to an earsplitting yowl beside him. _She can't now!_ He jumped to his paws and woke up Rocky. "What do I do? She's having her kits!"

All he could see was Rocky's wide eyes. It was still dark out, as if they had barely just fallen asleep. It was incredible how she was having her kits right after Tigerstripe found a suitable place. They had been really lucky. "Find a stick for Fernleg to bite onto!"

He darted out of the ferns. Crickets and frogs were chirping all over. He splashed through the murky water, looking for a stick. He found a short stick, perfect for Fernleg. He brushed the leaves off and raced back to the ferns. He dropped it beside Fernleg. Rocky was beside her, mewing soothingly to calm her.

Tigerstripe stood outside the ferns, waiting for a fox or maybe two to come splashing through the swamp to Fernleg and gobbling up the kits. When Tigerstripe heard Rocky exclaim, "it's beautiful!", he rushed into the ferns to see the kit.

CHAPTER 20

Fernleg had given birth to five healthy kits. There were three toms and two she-cats. The firstborn had been a pure black tom with a bright yellow eyes. The second was a little white she-cat with dark blue eyes. The third kit was the smaller version of Tigerstripe, a little black and ginger tabby tom with bright green eyes. Then, there was a little dark gray tom with amber eyes, and then last came what looked like a miniature Fernleg.

When Fernleg was nursing the kits, Tigerstripe and Fernleg decided to give the kits warrior names and train them as if they lived in the Clan as Hawkfrost had done for Tigerstripe, naming him Tigerkit. Maybe the kits would reach the Clans someday and make their existence known throughout DoveClan. They were Darkkit, Icykit, Blazekit, Stormkit, and Lilykit. Tigerstripe was so proud that he now had five beautiful, healthy, strong kits that would live to be really old cats.

Then, he looked at Rocky, who was minding his own business licking his paw. He kept glancing up at Fernleg, though, and he was clearly interested in the kits. _Of course he is! He sees that they're the most wonderful kittens ever born! _  
"Rocky, I need you to go find all the herbs you can, got that? Gather them and bring them back here. It will be the nursery and the medicine den combined!"

He didn't like how he kept mentioning things that were in the Clans. This was not Clan life, and Tigerstripe, Fernleg, Rocky, and the kits were all rogues.

"Rocky?" Fernleg asked. "Can I trust you with something?"

Rocky twitched an ear. "Sure, what?"

"When these kits are old enough, can we trust you to take them back to DoveClan and introduce them to the Clan? Please don't tell them that they're our kits. Our Clan…hates us."

Rocky sighed. "Oh, maybe. Yes. I will."

Then, Rocky left to go find herbs. Tigerstripe picked up one kit, who wasn't nursing, Blazekit, and licked his fur the right way. It shrieked and batted at his whiskers. Tigerstripe set Blazekit down and waited for Rocky to return from collecting herbs.

When Tigerstripe saw Rocky bounding through the swamp, his mouth full of leaves, he bounded up to meet him. "What did you get?" Tigerstripe meowed.

Rocky set down the plants. "Not much I think you'd need. Just got coltsfoot and watermint. Unless your breathing is short or your belly hurts, we should just save it for when it does happen. You know what, I saw a place better than here just a little farther down. I realized this swamp was just from when a lake flooded. There's a lake!"

Tigerstripe froze. "There's a lake?" he mewed.

Rocky nodded. "Yeah!"

There had been a lake back in the Clans. If that was the same lake, they'd be trespassing on some Clan's territory. "Show me." He growled. He ran as fast as he could through the swamp and it started getting wetter and wetter, soaking his paw and slowing him and Rocky down.

Then, it was just water. Not a bit of mud. There was a lake. Tigerstripe let out a sigh of relief. It wasn't the same lake. This lake was much bigger and he couldn't see where it ended. There were several large islands in the distance, but they had no way of getting to them. _Unless I fly, which I can't. _

"Well, let me show you a good place I found for Fernleg!" Rocky meowed excitedly. The sun was starting to rise and it shown a red light all across the lake and sky. There was a little dip in the ground where a stream used to run, but a giant boulder had fallen right in it and blocked the water from coming any closer. Rocky climbed up the boulder and Tigerstripe followed him. Rocky pointed with his tail at a huge tangle of wild grape vines dangling between two thick sycamores. Rocky led the way under the vines and Tigerstripe looked up. The whole area was in a cave of vines. That was already good protection. And inside that a huge rock jutted out of the ground and a tunnel led underneath it. It smelled of fox, but it was so stale that Tigerstripe could hardly even detect it. The fox was long gone and there was nothing living here anymore. Tigerstripe crept into the tunnel. It didn't go too far before it opened out into a small, but big enough for three cats and five kits, den. It was much better than the clump of ferns, which didn't hide them too well. "Rocky, this is perfect! I can't believe you found this place! We are going to go back and get the kits over here right now."

Rocky told Fernleg about the place and Fernleg agreed that she would carry each kit one by one to the vine place and Rocky would wait there for each kit. Tigerstripe would be at the fern patch. That way, no kitten would be alone for any amount of time. Tigerstripe sat in the fern patch, snuggled against his sleeping kits. Fernleg took Stormkit away from the ferns, then came back for Blazekit, then Lilykit. Then, when Fernleg came back for another kit, she picked up Darkkit and Tigerstripe carried Icykit over to the vines. Then, Fernleg and the kits snuggled up in the den, and Rocky slept on top of the rock, letting the rising sun hit is back. Tigerstripe would have liked to warm himself on the rock as well, but they hadn't eaten since they left the Clans, and Tigerstripe was very hungry.

He was thankful that he could fly, now since Rocky wasn't there with him. But, there were no good meaty birds by the lake and he had to do with catching a pitiful mouse that he saw. He carried it back to Fernleg and let her eat the prey to give her a bigger milk supply. Five kits was a lot to provide for.

He padded over to the lake and lapped up a bit of water. Then, he immediately spit it out. There was something terribly wrong with it. It had a disgusting tang, like what a twoleg monster's breath would smell like. This water wasn't good! How sick would this make him? Would Rocky know?

He slid under the vines and yowled, "Rocky!" his belly was already starting to hurt and he hadn't even swallowed any of the water. "I tasted poison! The lake is poisonous! My belly hurts!"

Rocky stretched. "Well, I could give you some of that watermint, maybe. What do you say?"

"Sure." Tigerstripe mewed. He ate some but still wasn't feeling any better by sunhigh. Rocky suggested maybe it was that he hadn't had anything to eat for a long time, so Tigerstripe hunted and had better luck with prey when he found a little patch of wildflowers that was full of mice. He caught two plump mice and brought one to Fernleg and ate one for himself. But, eating the mouse just made him feel worse and he threw up the whole mouse and all the watermint he'd eaten into the lake. He also threw up whatever lake water he'd drunken, but it still hadn't done much good. Was he just a sick cat, about to die, or was it just a bellyache and there really hadn't been anything wrong with the water. The water had tasted pretty bad, though. He found some rainwater in a crevice and drank that up instead of the lake water again. He tried to rest, but he couldn't sleep. Somehow, he knew that it was nearing the end of his life. He wanted to die alone peacefully in the wildflowers, so without telling any cat where he was going, he padded off to the little wildflower patch. An owl was staring at him from a branch and he didn't want to die with that thing watching him, so he let out a yowl and the creepy bird flapped off. Then, he licked a bit of sweet dew from a flower and tucked his paws under him, closed his eyes, and lye his head in the wildflowers to sleep.

CHAPTER 21

Tigerstripe opened his eyes. It was the same, but a lot different. He was in the same meadow of wildflowers, but when he had gone to sleep, it had been sunny and warm and full of life. Everything had been peaceful, a relaxing place. Now, it was dark. There were no stars, only a moon to light his surroundings. But, the moon was different. It looked sad. The light it gave was dull and Tigerstripe could just barely see. It was freezing cold and the air was still and silent as if there was not a living thing around. The wildflowers that were once beautiful were shriveled and brown. He couldn't have slept and then woken up in the night of a winter. Was he dreaming? Was he…? He was dead. He was in Black Meadow. It couldn't be anything else. _I will walk forever among cats who are evil, who hate me, who tricked me! Not even for the rest of my life, because I don't have one, but _forever. _I will walk among horrible cats _forever. He sat up in the dark and bowed his head to the nothingness that surrounded him. The death. He had failed. His life had won over him. Then, a sudden pressure slammed onto his back and pushed him to the ground. He was dizzy and felt sick and horrible. Not wanting to listen to silence anymore, he let out an earsplitting yowl. The pressure didn't leave, but it transformed. It let him know what it really was. Even though he was dead, he could still accomplish something. He welcomed the pressure and thanked it, and it still being there, he stood up and padded through the meadow.

As he went, more and more trees started to show themselves, and it finally thickened into dark, dead forest that he recognized much too well. It was the Dark Forest, where his enemies usually lurked. He was going to teach these awful cats a lesson.

He had the biggest grudge against Tigerstar, the cat who had invented the prophecy. He was going to rip that liar's throat out. He was crouched behind a clump of brambles watching Tigerstar licking his paw. Tigerstripe's muscles were tensed and he was ready to spring. _And to think I was named after you._ He unsheathed his claws and pounced, pinning Tigerstar beneath his paws. Tigerstar's eyes showed shock and fear.

"Look at me!" Tigerstripe growled. "You tricked me into killing cats and now I'm stuck here! Liar!"

Tigerstripe twitched. "It was a test. It tested your strength, courage, intelligence, and loyalty. It was a great plan. And guess what? You failed that test. You are a weak, cowardly, stupid traitor!"

Tigerstripe flinched. Was he really? Tigerstar went on. "You would've gotten great rewards out of it."

"Oh, you expect me to believe you after all this lying?" Tigerstripe had the courage to argue because he anyway? It was pointless! You're just insane!"

Tigerstar sighed. "No. If you think about it, if you had just succeeded with no problems, other than the trick, that would've proved your strength. If you had been completely willing to go with the original plan, that would have proved your courage. If you had figured out that it was a test, without Fernleg or anyone else telling you, it would have proven your intelligence. And the way you reacted when it was over would have proven your loyalty. But, now, you do realize that you have failed in _all areas."_

Tigerstripe was feeling his blood fill up with rage. The way Tigerstar said it, it made him sound like a mouse-brained idiot! But, Tigerstripe knew that that was a distorted way of explaining the test. Tigerstripe fought against the rage, letting Tigerstar up. Then, he jumped up and slammed against Tigerstripe with his shoulder, then lightning quick, spun around and dug his claws into the flesh of Tigerstar's leg. Then, he bit down hard on Tigerstar's ear and then immediately dug his claws into Tigerstars's throat. Why wasn't Tigerstar fighting back? He leaped up into the air, flying out of reach of Tigerstar. Tigerstar was bleeding out, lying limp on the ground. What happened to cats that died when they were already dead? He watched as Tigerstar just melted away, decomposing in fast motion, then turning into dust, then to fog, then to nothing. Tigerstar rested on an oak branch. Now he was stuck. Stuck in this miserable place. Then, he felt a paw on his back. He looked up into Tigerstar's gleaming yellow eyes. He was there again. Tigerstripe leaped to his paws. "What?" Tigerstar then sat back on his haunches.

"Tigerstripe, you don't belong here. You are a disloyal cat to the Dark Forest. And StarClan knows it. Why did they send you here?"

Tigerstripe's claws slid out. He slashed out at Tigerstar's face, slicing a deep gash through his nose, over one eye, and across his mouth. Tigerstar yowled and he fell, his call stopping abruptly when he hit the ground. Tigerstripe didn't even look to see if Tigerstar would return. He knew the cat would. Tigerstripe crouched and leaped, flying upwards, then he took a deep breath in and flipped backwards, letting himself fall, not looking to see how close he was to the ground. He stared up at the one star as he fell. Panic surged through him. He hadn't found out the mystery of the star in the Place of No Stars! He had to!

He never hit the ground, though. He only woke up as if he'd just taken a nap. Surrounding him were more cats than he'd ever seen. The only two he recognize were Appleheart and the cat that had told him it wasn't his time to die, yet. He sat up. "Hey, you're…!" he stared at the cat, shocked. "It's my time to die, isn't it?"

The black cat stared at the ground. They were still in the meadow, but it was bigger and looked even more alive than where he'd died. "Yes." The black cat murmured. "I thought you'd be able to figure that out by now!" He paused. "My name is Tadpole."

Tadpole? Tigerstripe slightly recognized the name. Who had mentioned the name? Hawkfrost had! He nodded for Tadpole to continue. "I am the brother of you father. I died as a kit, drowning in a flooded twoleg nest."

Now, Tigerstripe remembered. "Yes, Hawkfrost told me all about you!"

"When Mothwing and Hawkfrost joined RiverClan, I was in StarClan. I watched over them. I watched over Tigerstripe in the Dark Forest. I am the only StarClan warrior allowed to the Dark Forest."

"You're the star in the Place of No Stars! Of course! But, do I belong in StarClan or the Dark Forest?"

Appleheart shouldered Tadpole out of the way. "Let me answer that!" she snarled. "I think you belong in the Dark Forest! You killed me!"

"Only in self-defense! You tried to kill me first if you remember." Tigerstripe argued.

"That doesn't mean I didn't love you. I was trying to protect the Clan! You were going insane!"

"I was threatened! I tried to get out of it, but I couldn't!" He watched his tone because he didn't want to be sent back to the Dark Forest if he didn't already belong there.

Appleheart relaxed. "I know. You were just a stupid kit back then. You're still a stupid kit. You didn't know how to handle situations like that."

"Well, neither did you. You tried to kill me. And, by the way, I have kits of my own, now."

Appleheart purred. "I know! They are the most adorable kits I've ever seen! Other than you."

Tigerstripe nuzzled Appleheart and then saddened. "I won't get to watch them grow up. I won't get to train them like Hawkfrost did for me."

Then, Tadpole joined the conversation again. "Yes, you can. You're staying here in StarClan. Maybe you'll never meet them, but you'll watch them grow!"

Tadpole motioned with his tail for Tigerstripe to follow. They bounded through beautiful forests and followed a stream that emptied out into a huge lake. "Just like the lake at home…" Tigerstripe mewed sadly. He bent down to take a drink.

"No!" Tadpole stopped him. "You can't drink from this lake! And you can't fish either."

Remembering Rocky's advice about fish, he mewed, "oh no! I wouldn't fish anywhere!"

"If you want to drink, drink the stream water. It's just as good."

Confused, Tigerstripe almost asked the question. But, Tadpole answered before he got it out.

"You can see what you want to see from here. This lake looks down on the Clans. You're kits and Fernleg are not there. They might be someday."

"So I can't actually watch them grow."

"I'm afraid not. But, I bet Fernleg will want them to go to the Clans." Tadpole meowed. "if you were in the Dark Forest, you'd see nothing at all of them."

Tigerstripe sighed. "But…do I really deserve to be in StarClan."

"Yes. You do."

EPILOGUE

Rocky led Darknight, Blazefire, Stormstream, Lilyclover, and Icygaze through the forest.

Rocky stopped. "I smell cats. Lots of them!"

Icygaze peered around with her sharp blue eyes. "Okay. Good. That means we're nearing the Clans. Let's be cautious."

"There's no chance of getting through without cats seeing us. A cat could see your eyes from the moon!" Blazefire teased.

"Shut up!" Icygaze snapped. "You're just jealous!"

"Shush!" Rocky mewed. "You need to stop squabbling like kits and be quiet!"

"Sorry. We're just excited!" Lilyclover squeaked.

"I know." Rocky sighed. "You want to join the Clans. But we have more of a chance of getting there if you stay quiet!" he trudged on. He'd been with the kits their whole life. He would miss them when they left. For a heartbeat, Rocky wondered if he could join the DoveClan with them. _No, _he thought. _That would be abandoning Fernleg. She lost everyone she cares about. At least stay with her._ Rocky remembered the time when Tigerstripe had left. It had been a mystery what had happened to him. Rocky thought maybe the dog had come back for him. They had never found Tigrstripe. Fernleg had told Rocky that he probably went back to the Clans, but he knew that was unlikely. Tigerstripe had only just had kits! And Tigerstripe cared too much about Fernleg to just leave her. He'd find out when he got there.

They stopped a towering rock wall. "This must be the place!" Stormstream mewed. "Is this the rock wall that Fernleg described?"

"I think so." Rocky mewed. Fernleg had told him to go back exactly the way they had come so long ago, then continue all the way to a huge rock wall and that was where the kits should be left. "Well…I never mastered flying like you did. Over the rock you go!" he licked each cat on the head and then they flew up onto the rock and one by one their tails disappeared over the rock. He would never see them again.

He turned to go back to Fernleg, but a call from Darknight stopped him. "Rocky! This isn't the place!"

Rocky turned, half relieved and saw the five kits staring at him. "There aren't any other cats!" Darknight meowed. "It's strange, though. There are dens everywhere. It looks like it would make the perfect camp actually!"

Icygaze twitched her whiskers. She held a green bundle in her mouth. "We found this in one of the dens!" She flung the bundle down at Rocky's feet, still perched up on the rock.

Rocky unwrapped the bundle. It was full of catmint. He sniffed it. It held the lingering scent of cats. He pulled out a tuft of fur. It was the fur of a cat he recognized from long ago. It was ginger. It held the stale scent of Tigerstripe. Rocky's breath caught in his throat. He sniffed it again. Over twelve moons old. This was the right place. But, where were all the cats?


End file.
